Soccer Love
by The Moonlight's Path
Summary: Massie decides to take her soccer fanatic son, Cam, to the Galaxy's soccer practice. There they meet Derrick Harrington; Cam's idol and Massie's pain in the ass. Derrick however is determined to make her his. Massie? Not so much. On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Mom it's time to get up" my son, Cam, said trying to get me out of bed. Usually it would be the mom waking the son up, but we Blocks are very interesting people. By interesting I mean completely and utterly insane.

"Five more minute," I pulled the pillow on my head.

"No mom now!" Cam pulled the covers off me and started to run, "I not going to be late to the first day of fourth grade!"

I groaned and rolled off the bed. Cam wasn't technically my son, he was my sisters. When he was five, my sister, Alicia and her husband, Josh, got into a horrible accident. She was taking a right and some retarded drunk decided he didn't have to stop at the red light or follow the speed limit. He crashed into them. Josh died on impact, and Alicia had some major injuries. She would have lived if the emergency vehicles came sooner, but by the time they got there, she lost too much blood. Luckily, Cam survived with only minor injuries.

Alicia and I didn't have any family left. Our parents were killed in a plane crash. They were going on a business trip and they never came back. My mom didn't have a family other than her adopted parents but they had died of old ago by the time she graduated college. My dad on the other had a huge family. My dad came from a very well known family, but they didn't approve of mom. It was either mom or his family. He chose mom, and they never spoke again.

So when Alicia died, Cam had no one else but me. I just turned eighteen, and I would be lying if I said wasn't scared. I got Cam enrolled in kindergarten and I went to college at Columbia. It's been four years since then although we had our ups and downs we always worked through it.

I walked into the bathroom of our two bedroom house, and began to brush and shower.

After I finished college I realized that I wasn't I city girl and Cam too wasn't too fond of New York either. So when college ended, Cam and I packed up our things and moved to Allenville, New Jersey. It's a pretty small town everyone knows each other here. It's the kind of place I always wanted to live in. We found a house and moved in a year later. The house was my dream house. It's no mansion full of riches, but it's the best house I could ask for. It was yellow with white shutters and 'as cute as a button'. Those were the realtors words not mine, but I did agree with her it was adorable.

"Come on mom!" Cam called from downstairs.

"Coming, coming!" I rushed down the stairs. I ruffled Cam's hair as I walked into the kitchen, "You excited Camera?" I called Cam, Camera because when he was six I bought him this little camera. He would take it everywhere with him; every time he pushed the fake button he would make that annoying sound. It was so cute!

"Kinda, not really its school mom what can I say?" Cam said as he passed me to grab the bread from the toaster. He passed one to me, and took it with one hand while I mixed my coffee with the other. This was usually how mornings in the Block house would go. Quiet and simple, but I loved them all the same.

I grabbed the keys from the counter and headed out with Cam behind me, "Who knows Cam maybe this year will be different. Maybe something incredible would happen."

Cam snorted, climbing into the car, "I doubt it mom."

The school is only ten minutes from our house; I really meant it when I said small. I gave Cam a quick kiss on the cheek, and told him to have a good day before pulling out and heading to work.

I own a boutique called Simply Block. Cam came up with the name and I feel in love with it. It was basically my closet in all different sizes. I make all the clothes in my store so only people in a rush will buy the clothes of the rack. Most people come to get measured and design the dress. Everyone knows what their perfect dress is, so what I do is sit with them, and draw out their perfect dress. In the end they get exactly what they wanted. It feels amazing when you finish a dress but it's so much when you know you made someone's fantasy come true.

"Hey Kristen!" I walked into the store. Kristen is a recent college graduate and one of the greatest fashion consultants ever. She helps with front desk like work. You know the basic stuff, taking calls, making appointments, stuff like that. She sometimes even helps the customers on the floor if I have an appointment or I'm working on a dress. The store opens at nine and closes at around six. Since I have Cam, I don't like to stay too long after his school ends, but on the weekends I don't work at all.

"Hey Mass," Kristen starts shuffling though papers, "Ok so Mrs. Lyons is coming at four to get little Claire fitted for her flower girl dress. It seems like a pretty slow day other than that though."

"Thanks Kristen I'm going to go work on Olivia's dress." I said over my shoulder. Closing the door behind me I got to work on the insane dress that Olivia wanted. Olivia was in a word the town whore. Her dress consisted of two pieces of fabric put together, it's pretty disgusting. After I finished that one I quickly started on the next one. Pretty soon it was three o'clock.

I quickly finished up and ran out the door letting Kristen know I had to pick Cam up.

As I pulled up to the school I noticed that Cam was talking to a cute little girl in a blue dress.

"Hey Cam!" I shouted, "You coming?"

Cam's head shot in my direction and said something to the girl. Slowly he made his way to the car. Every once in a while he would turn around and wave at her.

He finally got in the car and shut the door behind him. I looked at him and tried to him my smirk.

"Don't mom." Cam said just as I was about to open my mouth.

I started laughing and drove back to the store. Cam was defiantly a going to be a charmer when he grew up. He had long dark hair that he refused to let me cut and the most dazzling smile. However I think it's his eyes that going to have the girls going crazy. When Cam was born he had blue eyes, but as he got older one of his eyes started to turn green. It was very unusual but I loved them.

Cam was really quite on the drive back to the store so I thought maybe something was wrong, "Are you feeling ok Cam?"

"Can I ask you a question mom?" Cam turned his head to me.

"Sure baby shoot."

"Ok so my friend likes this girl at school, but she likes this other guy who in m-his opinion isn't good enough for her. What should I do?"

I giggled at his use of the term friend, "So just out of curiosity was your friend's name Cam." He nodded and looked down, "Aww Cam, don't be embarrassed."

"I don't know what to do mom!" Cam shouted.

No it was my turn to sigh, "Cam, have you ever thought about telling her by chance?"

"I'm not going to tell her!" He said as I pulled up to the boutique.

"And why not?" I demanded, "She won't know unless you tell her. Maybe the only reason she likes the other guy is because she believes she doesn't have a chance with you."

Cam just rolled his eyes at me and went inside.

Kristen gave me a questioning look as Cam walked past her with a scowl on his face. I threw my hands up, "I swear men and boys think dangerously alike!"

Laughing Kristen asked what happened.

"Well he tells me had a crush, so I tell him that he should just tell her!" I stop to catch my breath, "But no he like every other guy out there can't seem to realize that, that is what we girls want them to do!"

"I hear you sister" Kristen said as she went on to tell me about the customer that just left.

After a few minutes I left to check on Cam. He has his own room in the store because he is usually always here. I peeked inside, and saw that he was watching a soccer game. Cam was in love with soccer. He made me sign him up for the little people team. They didn't even start yet but he was driving me crazy with all the practicing! In the house might I add!

I softly knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"If I said no would you still come in?" He shot.

I laughed, "You bet."

He rolled his eyes and moved over on the couch so I could sit down, "I hope I'll be as good as Derrick."

I must have had this confused look on my face because he said, "His on the Los Angeles Galaxy mom. You know the best soccer team out there."

"Um…sure?" I said. Cam got up and got one of his sports magazines.

"Here see that's him."

"Oh wow" I whispered. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He had shaggy blond hair and these big, brown eyes that made you look. He was so gorgeous!

Cam cleared his throat breaking me out of my trace, "Um mom are you ok?"

"Huh why would you ask that?" I asked still a little dazed.

"Well you were staring at that picture for over five minutes." Cam started to fidget with the sleeve of his shirt.

I blinked once and twice, "Oh ok well I'm going to go. Why don't you do your homework?" With that I ran out of the room. Oh wow how embarrassing. I never even brought a date home because I was always scared he would try something with Cam in the room, but now I just drooled over a guy in a magazine right in front of him. God I am seriously the worst mother ever.

"Hey Mass," Kristen called from the front, "The Lyons are here"

"Coming" I said at the same time Cam stuck his head out the door and said, "Lyons?"

I gave him a what's-going-on look, but he just shrugged. Nevertheless he followed me out to meet the Lyons'

At the front I was greeted by the cutest nine year old I have seen. She had shiny blond and ocean blue eyes. But when I saw her dress and I completely understood why Cam wanted to welcome them with me. She was the girl from his school. I decided that I should help Cam out a little, "Hey Cam why don't you show Claire around while I talk to her mother ok?"

Cam beamed at me and motioned for Claire to follow him. As soon as they were out of sight, I started to laugh.

Mrs. Lyons started to laugh as well, "Young love is defiantly something huh?"

"You can say that again, Cam seemed really excited to see her."

"After Claire realized Cam's last name was Block, she was literally dragging me to the door." We laughed as I led her into my office. After an hour we finally got a basic idea of what the dress should look like. Then we went on a search for Claire so I could take her measurements. When I opened the door to Cam's room I was gasped.

Cam and Claire were sleeping on the floor. Claire curled up in Cam's chest and Cam had his arm around her waist. Mrs. Lyons came in shortly after

"Hey have you found – awwww!" Mrs. Lyons gushed when she saw them, "How cute are they?"

"They are pretty adorable aren't they?"

"How about I bring her back tomorrow for her measurements?"

"That's sounds great." I looked at the kids and then back at Mrs. Lyons, "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"Well it's almost closing time for you so I guess we should."

I walked over to where Cam was and gave him a little nudge, "Hun it's time to get up."

They slowly started to wake up. When they realized that they were so close to each other, they shot up and murmured apologizes as they walked to our sides. I looked over at Mrs. Lyons and saw she too was trying to stiffen her laugh.

"We'll see your tomorrow Massie." Mrs. Lyons said, walking out of the room. Not one word was spoken till we heard the front door close.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Cam explored.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I shot back at him, "I should be the one yelling at you! You were sleeping with her!"

Cam flushed red, "Yeah but you could have just let us wake up by ourselves, and not embarrass us like that."

Clearly I was not going to be able to win this argument, so I did what any other parent would have done. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out. Ok maybe not whatever other parent would have done.

"Oh don't you walk away from me missy!" Cam followed me out of the room, "You have to promise you will never do something like that again."

I sighed, "Cam, any normal mother would lecture her son on how he wasn't being very gentlemen like."

"But you're not normal though mom," Cam stated. I guess some people might be insulted by that, but like my son graciously stated, I'm not normal.

I laughed, "I guess you're right. Fine I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this up, but I couldn't wait so here it is. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Two

After closing up the store Cam and I went home. Since Cam was only in fourth grade, he didn't get all that much homework. However it was still a school night, and even though I was arguably the coolest mom ever (if you see the other mom's in this town you would agree with me in a heartbeat), I wasn't going to take Cam out on a school night. After a little arguing we settled on watching a movie. Then after more arguing this time about which movie, we finally settled down on the couch and watched Iron Man for the tenth time (if you hadn't guessed it yet I lost the argument). Halfway through the movie Cam fell asleep.

I picked him up with great struggle. What am have I been feeding this boy. God, I swear he wasn't this heavy last week. Finally I got him upstairs and safely tucked him into bed.

"I love you mom." Cam whispers just as I was about to leave. At that moment I realized by worst nightmare was coming true; Cam was growing up. I always told myself that, that day wouldn't come and he would always be a little kid to me, but he was really growing up. For some really odd reason I didn't want him to. I guess I'm just scared.

"I love you too honey." I whispered back. Closing the door behind me, I headed back to my room. If every day is like today I don't think I can make it through this year. Just as I was about to fall asleep I realized Cam's birthday was this weekend. I shot out of bed and started making plans. Cam was really into soccer so thought that I should do something with that. Only one problem; I don't know shit about soccer. Well I guess if you don't count the extremely gorgeous _soccer player _Derrick.

Being the nosy person I am, I decided to check him out. After looking at five fan sites, three blogs, and hundreds of pictures I could sum up this guy in one word: Man whore. This guy probably slept with the entire east coast. And to think I actually liked him! My son fucking idolizes him, and he is not setting a very good example. He better pray he never meets me or else god won't even be able to help him.

Wait that's it! Oh my god I am a genius! I started running around the room looking for my phone.

My phone and I have a love/hate kind of relationship. If I charge it for the whole day till the batteries completely full, then it will work. When I don't charge it completely though, it starts PMSing. It's not just the simple shut down when you're not looking either. No my phone is so much more elaborate than that. It will shut off, delete all my contacts, and somehow go from having a fully charged to being dead. Lately I've been more violent with it, so it started to hide as well.

By time I found it, it was about two o'clock. I'm seriously going to regret staying up this early. I took the address book off the table (I can't remember all the contacts my phone deletes), and I started to look for Jim's number.

Jim is an old family friend. By family friend I mean the only person that didn't abandon dad after he left the family. He is that sweetest guy you will ever meet. Cam and I get a call from him at least once a week. He says it's because he misses us, but he's just trying to check up on us, even Cam knows that.

Well anyway Jim too is a major soccer fan. I was hoping if I called him, he would tell me where I could find tickets. Finally I found the number.

"Hello?" a very annoyed voice said.

"Hey Jim how's it going?" I jumped on to my bed.

"Mass, why are you calling me at two in the morning? Are you insane?"

"Believe it or not you are not the first to ask me that" I started to laugh when I remembered Cam was asleep right across the hall.

Jim started laughing as well, "Alright Mass tell me what you wanted and don't say you just wanted to see how I was because then you wouldn't have called at this ungodly hour."

This time I burst out laughing, "You know me way too well Jim! Anyway you know how Cam's birthday is coming up this weekend?"

"Yup"

"Well he has this obsession with soccer, and I was thinking about taking him to a soccer game, but I don't know where to get the tickets."

"How about I get the tickets and mail them to you."

"I can't let you pay for the Jim let me at least send you the money!" There was no way I was going to let him pay.

"Just let this be my gift Massie, and before you say anything else I am hanging up"

Then I heard the dial tone. He did not just hang up on me! I was about to call back when I realized it was really late. The worst part of being a parent is that I have to wake up way too early. Cam is an early riser just like Alicia, but I'm more of a stay up all night and sleep in the morning kind of girl.

I drifted off while thinking about the horrors of getting up early tomorrow.

_._._._._._._

"Mom if you don't get up in the next ten seconds, I will…I will…" Cam is really bad with threats. Once he told me he would ground me. I couldn't stop at laughing about that for weeks! But true to his word I wasn't allowed to go the movie they were showing in the town theater that weekend either. Sometimes I wonder if he's the parent or I am.

I propped myself on my elbows and turned to him, "What Cam, what will you do?"

He walked over to me and looked me right in the eyes, "I will take away sewing machine."

Cam might not be the best at threats, but he knows what's important to me. I would have called it out as a bluff if hadn't actually grounded me that weekend.

I shot out of bed, "You are an evil little dude!"

"And don't you forget it!" He shouted to the closed bathroom door. I grabbed the brush and quickly started to brush. Then after a two minute bath, I ran down to the kitchen.

"You're late." Cam said for behind the counter.

I sat on one of the bar stools and stuck my tongue out at him, "God I'm so tired today Hun. Want to ditch with me?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Mom you are absolutely insane!"

"Why do people keep saying that?" I banged my head on the kitchen counter. Cam laughed. Glad my insanity amuses you buddy.

Still laughing he took my hand and led me to the car. On the drive to school, Cam told me that I had to be on time today.

"Hey I'm always on time!" I defended because if you think about I always am…usually.

"You were like ten minutes late yesterday!"

I snorted, "You weren't complaining yesterday!"

Cam turned bright red and cleared his throat, "I just don't want to be late to my first of soccer practice."

"I promise you will be the first person there." I said as I pulled up in front of the school. Cam gave me a peck on the cheek and headed toward the front door.

"Hey Cam!" I shouted. He turned and put his hands in the 'What' position, "We can still ditch if you want!"

Cam rolled his eyes, "Just go to work mom!"

I playfully pouted and drove off to work.

Today was one of those extremely busy days. I had five appointments, two last minute fittings, and store full of people. Don't these people have jobs!

The mornings usually bring in three kinds of people. First there are the panic-ers. These are the tricky one that you want to get out of the way first. They're usually are people had forgot they had a party or event to go to that day. Completely obnoxious if you ask me; how can you forget something like that? They believe themselves to be the most important, so they must be helped first.

Next there are the picky last-minute-ers. These people are the worst. Not only have they managed to save the dress shopping till the end, but they also what to get their dream dress. Although I consider myself to be a pretty skilled seamstress, I am still human. The worst part about them is that they well practically guilt you into helping them.

Finally there are the stay-at-home moms. They are my favorite. Usually they only come because they are uber bored at home. I mean I know I would be if I was cooped up in my house all day. They don't ask or need help, so Kristen and I don't really have to worry about them.

Well we didn't have that may pick last-minute-ers, but we did have quite a few panic-ers. Luckily I was able to finish up with everything before two. Am I good or what? By then everything started to cool down and the place went from packed to empty in less time than it takes a little kid to open their presents on Christmas morning. I told Kristen that I was going to go get Cam, and left.

Clearly I was early seeing as I was the only parent here. Well I guess I'm going to have to wait. I remember when I was I was in elementary school. So cute and innocent, I didn't have a care in the world. Between the music that was blaring from the radio and my reminiscing, I didn't even realize the bell rang.

Someone started to knock on my window, and I snapped out of my trance. I unlocked the doors and Cam climbed in. I owned one of those extremely big trucks, so yes he literally _climbed _into the car.

"How did you manage to get here early?" Cam questioned as he pulled his seatbelt on.

This time I was the one that rolled their eyes, "It's nice to know you had so much faith in me."

"What? No I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…" Cam stuttered.

Laughing I decided to put him out of his misery, "Chill Camera I was just kidding."

He stuck his tongue out at me this time, "Practice starts at five, do you think maybe you can leave work early today and watch us practice?"

Cam rarely asked me to do things for him, so when he did I couldn't find it in my heart to say no to him. Soccer was clearly important to him. If he wanted some support, then I would be there for him.

"Sure thing buddy," I ruffled his hair, "By the way Claire is coming back today."

At the name of Claire you could practically see Cam ears peak up, "Claire? Really when?"

"Well isn't someone getting excited?" I laughed as I pulled up in front of the store, "You must really like this girl."

"Please mom I'm only nine."

"But you're going to be ten soon," I pointed out, "Speaking of turning ten…"

Cam groaned, "Please mom for the love of Pete, don't get me anything! You have to face the facts you are a horrible gift giver!"

You get a guy a couple action figures and suddenly you are labeled the worst gift giver! Aren't little boys supposed to like action figure?

"Agh fine but you pretend to like whatever I get you!" I shouted as I walked into the boutique.

"Why is it that you two always come in here fighting?" Kristen asks, shaking her head at us.

Cam points at me, "Ask her she starts it!"

"I do no such thing!" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Cam once again rolled his eyes at me, and went to his room.

"Oh hey Mass, Jim called he says it's pretty important." Kristen said.

"Ok thanks, I'll call him right now." I took the phone and walked into my office. I took the contact book and started to look for his number. Jim's number was so confusing because it was always changing. Not because he was always moving or anything because you can keep the same number. It was because he thought that only important people should have his number. After giving his number away to a survey or something, he would change. Of course he called all of his close friends to tell them that his number changed, but it was still a pretty insane thing to do.

Finally after trying the third number, he picked up.

"Hey Jim what's up," I said, "Kristen said you called."

"Oh yeah I got good news for you!" He exclaimed, "I didn't get the tickets."

Wait he did say the good news right, "That isn't good news Jim!"

"No wait here's more! My friend is the manger of the Galaxy, and since they don't have any games soon, he talked to the coach. And wait for it…he asked if Cam could come to practice with them."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Yup they have practice this Saturday in New York, and they would love to have Cam there!"

"Oh wow this is incredible! Thank you so much Jim! I will own you for the rest of my life!"

Jim laughed, "I'll hold you to that Block!"

After a quick goodbye, I hung up and ran to Cam's room.

"Ok Cam how do you feel about skipping school tomorrow?" I asked plopping down on the sofa next to him.

He gave me the look of disbelief, "What is up with you and skipping school?"

"So is that a yes." I crooked my head to the side.

"NO!" Cam shouted.

"Fine, fine but I'm going to pick you up early." I said and walked out the door. When I turned I saw Cam following me.

"Why mom?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Shit I probably shouldn't have. Cam is a really sneaky person. He'll probably know what I was doing by tonight.

By the time we were finished arguing, we reached the front where Claire and Mrs. Lyons were waiting.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't hear you come in!"

Mrs. Lyons held her hand up, "No it's completely alright."

I told her that the measurements would only take a second, and then took them to my office.

As soon as they were finish, Claire and her mom left. Cam and I left for soccer practice as well. After a quick stop at the house to get his equipment, we were off to the practice field.

Cam jogged where his other teammates were while I joined the other moms on the bleachers. This was the worst part of soccer. The mom's of most of these boys are mostly in their mid or late thirties. Then there is me, the twenty-three year old mom. I wasn't one to be intimidated, but hanging around all these other moms made me feel like I messed something. I know I didn't do things in the right order, but I either way I'm glad Cam is in my life. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"Hello Massie," Mrs. Livine, "How are you Hun?"

"I'm fine thanks and you" I answer trying to be polite. Mrs. Livine is like the devil reborn. She is the newspaper editor, so that basically means she can write whatever she wants and not get busted for it. One the first week Cam and I got here; she did this whole segment on us. Apparently I was scandalous. Having a kid without a dad I mean. She wouldn't leave me alone until I finally gave in and told her my story.

"I'm fine dear thanks." When she saw that I wasn't going to offer anything else, she went looking for her next victim. All the moms here are like gossip queens, and the fight to be the best.

"Hey there!" Dylan called from the field. She was the coach for the soccer and my best friend ever since I got here, "What to help us out here."

I let out a breath of relief, and jogged over to the boys.

"Hey Ms. Block!" Riley, Matt, Dan, and Shane said in unison as I walked up to them.

Laughing, I gave them quick kisses on the cheek. They all turned bright red and as soon as they thought I could hear them, they started pumping their fists in that victory motion.

Cam came over to me and gave me the 'What the heck' look.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't encourage them mom!" Cam didn't like how his friends liked me, I mean what kid would. Cam doesn't even like it if I talk to anyone of the opposite sex which makes it really hard to date!

"Come on its funny!" I insisted. When I saw Cam crack a smile, I knew all was forgiven.

In the end, I was the 'cheerleader' of the practice. It was pretty embarrassing but whatever at least I didn't have to sit with the mothers. Finally when practice was over it was seven o'clock. By the time we got home, Cam was passed out in the back. I once again with great difficulty picked him up and tucked him into bed.

**So what did you think? I know there wasn't any Derrick or Claire but I wanted it to be a family chapter. But I promise Derrick will be in the next chapter. Claire however may not come in until the fourth chapter. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't like this chapter so I did it again I'm starting the fourth one right now so hopefully it will be up by at least Friday. Fingers crossed!**

Chapter Three

I woke up this morning feeling like I was on top of the world, and then I walked into work. The place was swamped. Thank god I got extra coffee today; I was going to need all the help I could get.

I was like a mad women running everywhere getting everyone what they need. Kristen helped too, but the phone has been going off like crazy as well. These people really need lives or jobs! Finally at around two o'clock we were able to get the place cleared out.

"God Kristen I hate to do this to you, but do you think you could watch over for the rest of the day?" I asked. Kristen knew I was taking Cam to New York this weekend, but I still felt so bad about leaving her to fend for herself like that.

"Go Mass I'll be fine!" She insisted.

"But are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Kristen turned me around so I was facing the door and started pushing me toward it.

"Ok ok I get it!" I said, opening the door, "Just be sure to call me if anything goes wrong! Like if a swarm of bees invade the store!"

"Massie you are insane!"

There is that word again! I will have you guys know I am a very sane person!

I rushed to the school, and quietly I tiptoed around the back to Cam's classroom window. I could have just asked the people at the front to send him up, but where is the fun in that?

I finally find the window to Cam's classroom and tapped on the door. Dylan was also Cam's teacher so I was in luck. When she opened the window, I quickly climbed in. I smoothened out my dress, and looked at the class. I noticed everyone in class was staring at me wide eyed and with an open mouth. Cam however wasn't fazed at all. Instead he just shook his head and came up the front of the class.

"This is my insane mom!" Cam introduced.

"God you people really need to stop using that word." I muttered under my breath.

Cam clearly amused, raised an eyebrow at me, "What was that mom?"

"Huh what nothing, I was just picking you up my darling son!" I said.

"Hey Mass don't you think you should ask the teacher?" Dylan smirked from her seat behind her desk.

I rolled my eyes, "My loving and beautiful teacher, I have arrived to take this boy off to New York for his eleventh birthday."

Dylan laughed, "Well then it is in my duty to bid thee farewell."

"Well come on Cam." I said walking to the window.

"Mom!" Cam whined, "Can't we just use the door?"

"No my lad we shall take thee window!"

Cam groaned, "On word."

We ran to the car and quickly got in. I sped down the freeway. By the time we got to our hotel Cam was fast asleep in the backseat. Since it was only four, I figured we would go shopping for a while. I gently shook Cam until he woke up.

"Hey there sleepyhead," I cooed into this ear, "It's time to get up."

Finally he got up, and we walked into the hotel hand in hand. After checking in Cam decided to take a nap again. Well there go my shopping plans.

I tried to stiffen a yawn but couldn't. So I decided it would be best if I too took a nap. I lay down next to Cam and pretty soon I too was fast asleep.

"Hey mom what time is it?" Cam asked.

I rubbed my eyes hoping to clear up my vision and looked at the wall clock, "9:30, now go back to sleep."

"Shouldn't it be dark outside?" Cam asked pushing the curtains aside.

"Holy sh-fishpaste!" I jumped out of bed, "How the heck did we sleep that long?"

Cam shrugged, "I guess we were super tired. You do work a lot mom." Aww did I have the cutest son or what, "I mean you're getting bags under your eyes." I guess the answer is or what.

I sent him a glare, "You're lucky it's your b-day." My eyes wandered to the clock, and I realized we were getting late, "Alright you sir need to hurry up so we can get to the field."

Confused Cam raised a questioning eyebrow at me, "What field?"

"You'll see when we get there now get into the shower mister." I grabbed his clothes from the suitcase and pushed him into the bathroom. After we both showered, I put the sandwiches I made for the team as well as the juice boxes in a bag.

"Alright got everything?" I asked.

"Mom I'd know what to bring if I knew where we were going!"

"Oh hush." I silenced him as we walked to the car. It was a 30 minute drive. You know ignoring the traffic, accidents, and of course the terrific traffic lights. This is one of the main reasons I moved out of here. I hate waiting, but sitting in the car with nothing to do isn't just waiting, it's torture.

Finally after an hour which should have been only thirty minutes, I pulled into the parking lot of the practice field.

Cam stepped out of the car very gingerly, "Mom where are we?"

"You'll see" I smirked as we walked into the field. Realization hit Cam's face as her saw the players on the practicing, "Happy Birthday!"

"You didn't." Cam said stunned.

"But I did!" I laughed as I pulled him toward the players, "Who's the best mom ever?"

"Well it's clearly not Riley's mom anymore!" Cam said, running.

"Hey!" I yelled chasing after him, "Come back here."

I chased him around the field. For a little kid he was extremely fast. Finally I was able to catch him. I pinned him down and started tickling him.

"Oh god mom, have mercy!" Cam shouted in between laughs.

I shook my head, "Not until you say the magic words!"

"You are the greatest, most talented person on this earth." Cam literally yelled out.

"Not to mention have an extremely sexy body." A low, husky voice said from behind us. I stopped tickling Cam and turned to see who his disgusting pervert was. Cam did too. Only he and I had very different opinions on said person.

"Oh my god! It's Derrick Harrington! Dude you are the greatest player of all time!" Cam gushed at the same time I started to this Derrick person.

"You arrogant prick! Who the hell do you think you are? If you ever talk about me that way again I will pound you into the ground! Do I make myself clear?"

I probably looked like one of those cartoons were they're face was bright red and they had smoke coming out of their ears. It seems extremely funny when you're waiting it, but right now I'm not laughing. This a-hole really needed an ego deflation. I guess this was his first because he just stood there mouth wide open eyes popping out of their sockets. But he recovered pretty quickly, and just as he opened his mouth to say something the coach interrupted.

"Hello there you are the Blocks." It was funny how he seemed more like a statement then a question.

Cam came up in front of me, "Yes sir, that's us!"

"Well you must be the birthday boy." The coach kneeled down to meet Cam eye to eye, "Would you like to meet the players?"

Cam nodded his head enthusiastically.

The coach blew his whistle and the players lined up in front of him. Quickly he pointed to each player and called out a name.

"Josh, Todd, Dempsey, Kemp, Chris, Derrick, Henry, Kim, and Lenny."

I looked at Cam and almost laughed at him face. It looked like he was about to faint.

"Alright today we are going to welcome two new members to our team." The players went into a chorus of 'hellos' and 'welcomes'

Wait two? "I'm sorry sir but I don't think I'm going to be playing."

"Nonsense of course you are!" Coach bawled and continued talking not giving me a change to argue. Cam gave my hand a squeeze, trying to reassure me.

This was not good. I really didn't feel like making a fool of myself in front of these extremely gorgeous people. I was probably going to trip or try kicking the ball and totally miss. Worst I might kick someone else.

My thoughts came to a halt when the coach finished talking and tossed me a ball, "Be careful sweetie." He gave me a wink before jogging over to his player. I sighed; there was no way I was going to be able to get out of this.

"Hey mom come on we're taking penalty kicks." Cam shouted from near the net.

I jogged over to him, "Promise me that I won't look like a complete idiot."

"I'm sorry mom, but I've seen you play. You're not very good."

I narrowed me eyes at him, "Gee thanks darling. Just for that I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone." Before he could run, I crushed him into a tight hug.

"MMHWA" I said planting my lips on his cheek. Cam's face turned red and scrunched up simultaneously. He pushed out of my embrace and started to wipe his cheek.

"God mom." Cam whined, walking toward Todd I believe.

I loved that kid. I can't believe how old he is getting. They should invent a stay young machine. God, how cool would that be. Sigh.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, "Where's my kiss?"

You didn't have to be a genius to know whose voice that was, "Derrick, get your hands off of me."

"No until I get that kiss." Derrick tightened his grip on me. I squirmed in his arms. He doesn't even use his arms for god's sake. How is it probably that his upper body is so well built!

I raised my foot and smashed in onto his. He let out a yelp and his hands quickly released me to nurse his foot. I smugly smiled at him and grabbed my ball and walked away. I made sure to avoid him the rest of the day. Even when we were eating the sandwiches, I made Cam give him his.

Pretty soon the day let out and Cam and I said goodbye to the players. We quickly got into our car and drove off. We quickly grabbed our stuff from the hotel and got back into the car. It was going to be a long ride back, so I made sure to have a few snacks. Tomorrow was Cam's party, and we couldn't have a tired Cam. I told him to go to sleep. For once he listened without putting up a fight.

"I love you" Cam whispered drifting off into deep sleep. I alerted my eyes from the road for a second to look at him before turning back.

"I love you too Cam." I whispered back, knowing he couldn't hear me.


	4. Chapter 4

**REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Ok a couple things. First my idea tank has reached zero so I would love some ideas for both stories. Two I re-did some of chapter three so be sure to read it again! Lastly hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 4

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mommy. Mommy" Don't give in Mass he will leave "Mama. Mama. Mama." Hopefully. "Mommy. Mum. Mom. Ma." Oh for Pete's sake.

"What Cam? What could you possibly want at" I glanced at the clock quickly, "eight in the morning?"

Cam pursed his lip. You could see him struggling to keep his laughter in. I just rolled my eyes, "Just let it out Cam."

That broke him, and he didn't hold back. He started to roll on the floor laughing. Before I could stop myself, I too let out a chuckle. Then it became a slight laugh, and pretty soon I was laughing almost as hard as Cam. By the time we stopped we were both gasping for air.

"Ok, ok are you going to tell me what you wanted?" I asked still desperately taking in air.

Cam suddenly calmed down, "Oh yeah Claire called."

I raised an eyebrow at him tell him to continue, "And..."

"She asked if she could come over a little bit earlier to help us decorate." Cam's cheeks were tainted with light pink.

I bit on my lip to keep myself from laughing, "And what did you tell her?"

"I said yes." Cam said slowly, "She said she was going to bring her brother."

I ruffled his hair, "Of course she can come see as how you already said yes."

"Thanks she will be here in five minutes!" He quickly kissed my cheek and ran downstairs. I fell back into bed when I realized what he said. Five minutes? Why five minutes? The party is at three.

"Cam!" I jumped out of bed and started looking for him. I was downstairs in a matter of seconds, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"I swear to god Cam if this is some kind of prank I will take away your soccer ball!" I was getting really scared now. I lost my kid! That isn't normal

I crashed onto the couch when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey mom, are you ok?" I snapped my head around to see it was Cam.

"Thank god." I whispered as I pulled him into a tight hug and started kissing his cheeks. He was struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Mom, I went to get outside for a second to let Claire in. You have got to take a chill pill." Cam rolled his eyes at me. I narrowed mine at him, and looked behind to see that Claire and his brother where there. Although instead of a little five year old, I saw a guy that looked like he was at least twenty. He looked so familiar too.

"Hi um have we meet before?" I asked cautiously.

Claire, Cam, and the familiar stranger all started to laugh, "That's Todd. He is on the Galaxy team mom."

"Oh I knew that."

"Sure you did." Cam led everyone into the living room.

"I did" I mumbled to myself. After quickly making them breakfast, I escaped upstairs to quickly brush and change. Within seconds I was once again in the living room, but this time instead of seeing the three bodies I left behind I found myself looking at six.

"Um Cam who are these people?" I asked.

"Mom you are hopeless." Cam said, shaking his head at me.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Really how so?"

"Well you saw them like yesterday. That's Chris, Kemp, and Derrick."

They all turned round when they heard their names being called. Chris and Kemp nodded at me and continued their discussion with Todd. Derrick however walked towards Cam and I.

"Well Massie this is a nice house you got here." He had that smirk on his face and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

I clasped my hands together and muttered a quick thanks as I pushed past him and Cam. Soon Claire and I put the guys to work. We were on the couch giving them direction.

"Where do want these balloons Claire?" Todd asked.

"By the other ones," Claire replied in a duh voice. Claire is the coolest kid I have ever met. She reminds me so much of myself. We both rather put people to work than actually do it, say the stupidest things, and she is really into design too. For a ten year old, she has some amazing style which is a trait you don't find that often in little kids.

"Hey why can't you guys help us out a little?" Cam pouted as he handed pieces of tape to Derrick who was hanging up the streamers on the ceiling. He might be super tall but he still had to stand on his tippy toes. This wasn't a good thing, because his shirt would rid up showing off his amazing ads. And you have no idea how hard it is to not stare at something that hot.

Claire sighed, "Fine Cam." I watched my little partner in crime as she walked over to Cam. All it took as a little pout from Cam and suddenly she was mush. This is why people shouldn't fall in love. They have to do things for each other no matter how much they don't want to. Of course when your Cam's age I really don't think that you could fall in love. But I guess love doesn't exactly have an age.

"Well you see now you are the only one not helping with your son's party." Derrick interrupted my thoughts as he plopped down beside me.

I snorted, "I already played my part." When I saw the confused look on his face, I started to explain myself, "I baked the cakes, and did all the cooking. That was the deal. He decorates and I cook. It has always been like that."

I remember his first birthday with me. He turned six. I woke him up early, because he is the one to usually wake me up. I remember how he blew all the balloons while I was in the kitchen baking like crazy. It just kind of stuck. So that's how we have been doing everything for the past five years. I really didn't ever what that to change. I don't want to think about what will happen when he becomes a teenager and decides that he doesn't need me at the parties anymore. Or when he goes to college and realizes that he doesn't need me. I can't lose him. I already lost everyone else that I love. I can't lose him too.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but before my hand could wipe it away, I felt another hand brush it away. I looked up to see Derrick looking at me. It was so different from the other looks I get. There was no pity, or disappointment. He looked at me like he had the answers, and all I needed to do was ask. I was never really good at that though.

I got up and cleared my throat, "Ok guys why don't we set up the backyard." Cam showed them where the goals were. Chris and Kemp both grabbed one and headed out back with Cam. Todd and Claire each grabbed a ball and followed behind them.

I could feel Derrick staring at me, but I was too much of a wimp to look him in the eye. Before he could open his mouth, I walked outside into the backyard. I saw Cam teaching Claire how to play soccer. When he waved at him, I forced myself to smile.

Pretty soon it was three and all the guests started to pile in. It was hilarious how all the kids were so awe struck when they saw Derrick or the any of the others. The last ones to come were Dylan and Kristen. The three of us snuck off into the kitchen to avoid the party rush. Cam and his friends were outside with the guys.

"Oh my god, where have you been hiding those hunks?" Kristen asked, trying to look at them through the window.

I laughed, "They are on the soccer team Cam and I went to practice with."

"And they are there why?" Dylan questioned, looking away from the window for the first time.

"Oh I can explain that." A little voice came from the doorway. All three of us turned to see who it was.

"Claire why aren't you outside with the others?" I wondered.

Claire shrugged, "Well I'm not that into soccer. Besides I don't like being the only girl there." For the first time I realized that she was right. She was the only girl there. That must not have been fun.

"Well you can hang with us." Kristen said.

"So about why they are here…" Dylan is so persistent.

Claire's light blue eyes lit up as she started to explain, "Well Todd is my brother right, so our mom got mad at him for not visiting more often. So he decided to come this weekend. For some reason he brought his friends with him. Then this morning when I was coming here early to help set up, mom thought that Todd should help too so he came. Then he called his friends and they came too."

"Claire I really don't like you right know!" Dylan exclaimed, but when she saw Claire hurt face, she rushed to clarify, "I mean how you get to live with those fine men."

Claire laughed and I shook my head, "You are worst than a hormonal teenager."

"Which guys like that I really don't get how can't be."

I rolled my eyes at them as they started to giggle like crazy even Claire joined in.

By the time the boys got in it was almost six. They all went to the living room and started to play video games. I saw Claire sigh beside me.

"What's wrong Hun" I asked as the four of us turned the dining table into a buffet.

"Nothing." Claire mumbled, but I could see how sad she was. I told the girls we would be right back, and took her upstairs to my room.

"Now tell me what's wrong, and don't say 'nothing' because you and I both know that's a lie." I sat her down on my bed.

"Cam. Your son is what's wrong! That was rude I'm so sorry! It's just I really like him which is weird 'cause I'm only ten but I really do. And all he does is hang out with his friends. Even at recess! I want to talk to him, but his friends always drag him away. It's getting so annoying because if they weren't there Cam would talk to me all the time."

I was shocked, "He does like you, but you have to remember he is a boy. They don't mature as fast as we do. Just give him some time."

Claire nodded, "Thanks Miss. Block."

I grimaced, "Please never call me that again it makes me feel so old! It's just Massie" Laughing Claire nodded, "Now; let's go down before boys finish all the food."

By the time we got down, all the boys were sitting in the living room eating while they watched a movie. Claire and I both helped ourselves and made our way to the living room.

I leaned down and whispered to Claire, "Look Cam saved you a seat."

Claire looked at me. "How do you know it's for me?"

"Just go sit next to him, and he will give you a huge smile." I gave her a push in his direction. I watched as Claire gingerly sat down next to Cam. When he saw it was her, like I said, he gave her a big smile. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up. He is just too sweet.

I looked around and saw that my friends were busy too. Kristen was sitting next to Kemp and Dylan never one to be subtle was sitting in Chris's lap. Todd and Derrick were on the couch having what seemed to be a very heated discussion. I sat near Kristen, but didn't interrupt her flirting. For the first time in my whole life I felt alone.

By nine o'clock the kids started to leave. Claire, Todd, Chris, Kemp, Derrick, Kristen, and Dylan all stayed behind to help clean up. It was a quarter past nine when I felt the tears ready to burst. I quickly told everyone that I had to go to the bathroom, and ran upstairs to my room.

My room faces the backyard, so I have the most privacy, but the best part is the window. When you open the window, there is this flat area. Cam doesn't really know about it, so I got there when I want to escape for a while. Or I guess times like this when I just need to cry.

I sat there and thought about how I did this every year. It got worst as the years past. It was like every year that past; the closer Cam was getting to leave me. Because he will, he has to one day. I don't expect him to stay with me for the rest of his life. I just wish I had someone there with me; someone that would stay with me when everyone else had to leave.

"Found you." I heard Derrick say from behind me. I jumped a little but quickly caught myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

Derrick gave me a soft smile, "It's ok to cry once in a while Mass."

I don't know what came over me, but I burst into tears. I felt Derrick put his arm around me and pull me to his chest. I sobbed into his shirt. All I could think about was how for the first time in my life I let someone watch me cry.

**Well what did you think? Please Review! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I kind of had a hard time writing this, so it won't be that amazing. Still I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

_The plane had just arrived. _

_It was the day Cam was leaving to go to college. I watched as he and four other people boarded the flight. I didn't get it why there only four other people on the flight, but I didn't say anything. Instead I just stayed quiet as I watched Cam walk away from me. After he got on the plane, I finally recognized the other people boarding. _

_The first two were an older couple. They were my parents. The next two were a younger couple. Alicia and Josh. I felt myself stop breathing. _

_At that moment I realized he wasn't going to be coming back. I held my breath as Cam waved at me from the window. _

"NO!" I screamed shooting out of bed. I jumped out of bed and ran to Cam's room. Slowly I opened the door, and peered inside to make sure he was there. I scanned the door until I found him sound asleep in his bed. Sighing in relief, I closed the door and walked back to my room. After tossing and turning for a couple minutes, I realized I couldn't fall asleep. So instead I just laid in bed thinking. For some really odd reason everything I thought of would come back to Derrick.

I don't get him. When I first met him, he was a being a pig. That whole practice he was being a arrogant bastard. Then yesterday he looked at me like I matter opposed to the before where he was looking at me like a piece of meat. But I couldn't get last night out of my head. He held me while I cried. No one has ever seen me cry, but he did. Instead of running away like I was so sure he would, he held me.

In the end I could only come up with one solution. Derrick Harrington was the most confusing man I had ever met.

"Hey mom you're up." I looked at the door to see Cam's head sticking in. I smiled at him and patted the spot in bed next to me. He jumped onto the bed and laid his head on my stomach.

"Cam, can I ask you something?" I asked as I ran my hands through his hair. I felt him nod against my stomach.

"You won't leave me right?" I was so scared of his answer that I shut my eyes tightly waiting for him to say that he would. I felt two small hands on my cheeks urging me to open my eyes. When I finally did, I saw Cam looking at me.

"Never" He whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I was still scared, but Cam's answer gave me a little reassurance.

After a couple minutes, we both finally got out of bed. Quickly brushing and showering, we were out the door ready for Monday.

It only took me ten minutes to get to Cam's school, but I was still running late. By the time I got into the store, Kristen had already opened up. God what would I do without her?

"Hey Massie" Kristen said from behind her desk.

I smiled at her, "You are a lifesaver!"

"Yeah I am pretty amazing." We laughed for a while before she started talking again, "But there were a couple phone calls today."

I shook my head as I took the messages Kristen took, "God this people get up way too early for it to be normal."

I heard Kristen laugh as I made my way into my office. I crashed on the chair. I hate how now that I am grown up I can't do things that I really want to because it is considered childish. Like take now for instance, I really want to spin on this chair really badly. Then the urge got too strong for me to resist. I jumped out of the chair. Sticking my head out the door, I quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. Finally I decide that no one was there.

I plopped back on the chair, and started to spin myself using the desk. It was supposed to be one time thing, but after I did it once I couldn't stop. At one point I was about to scream 'wee', but stopped myself not wanting anyone to hear me.

"Wow so this is what you for a living." A voice came from the doorway, the same voice that comforted me all of last night.

Startled I lost my balance and fell on the floor, "Shit"

I felt Derrick put his hands on my arm and help me up, "Are you ok?"

I looked at him probably as red a tomato. He was biting his lip just like Cam would when he wanted to laugh.

"It wasn't funny." I muttered pulling out of his grasp. He burst out laughing while I glared at him.

"Oh my god, what were you doing!" Derrick said between laughs, "You, you, you looked like a five year old!"

Fine if I looked like a five year old to him, I might as well act like one. With a stomp of my foot, I walked out the door. That was until Derrick grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back inside.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sincere look on his face, but he was getting off that easily. So instead I crossed my arms and turned to face the opposite direction. He circled around me so he was facing me again.

"I'm very sorry." I once again turned, but he came around me again, "I'm super duper sorry."

I sighed, "Fine I forgive you."

"It doesn't sound like you do." He was teasing me.

"I do." I snapped at him. It didn't seem to affect him anyway though. Instead his smile just grew bigger.

"Save the 'I do's for our wedding day." That was it, he was back. He wasn't the guy that held me last night. No, now he was back to being the jackass he was at the park. His personalities switched to quickly that it was starting to give me whiplash.

If he was going to be like that I wasn't going to respond, "Can I help you with something?" I saw the gleam in his eye and his mouth open but I quickly cut him off, "Why are you here in the store."

Derrick smile dropped slight, "Todd's mom asked me to pick up Claire's dress."

I walked to the work studio aka the supply closet. It's pretty big for a supply closet though so I guess it could be a walk-in closet. I retrieved the dress from in place in the back, and walked out of the office to the front desk where Kristen was.

"Hey he's picking the dress up can you ring him up, I'm going to work on the floor." I said placing the dress on her desk.

"Sure thing," Kristen replied not looking up from her work. I walked off to help the customers on the floor. Immediately a woman, who introduced herself as Bella, came up to me asking for help. She needed a dress for her date tonight. She apparently had a hunch the he was going to pop the question. I smiled and helped her pick out some dresses. After we had about five, we headed to the dress rooms, and I waited outside while she changed. The first too were ok, but as soon as she stepped out in the third one, I knew it was the one. I told her she had to get it not as a worker but a friend.

I loved doing this. An amazing dress can make even the worst day look good. I wanted them to get in that dress and feel amazing about themselves. Because when you feel good, you don't feel like anything can stop you. Everyone should be able to feel like that.

"That's the one." I told her with a huge grin on my face. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining herself and the dress. She even gave a little twirl.

"It is isn't it?" I nodded and told her to buy it. That dress is going to get her married. I went off to help someone else shortly after. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. Looking up I was caught in Derrick intense glance. No matter how much I told myself to turn away and forget him, I couldn't do it. I don't know how long he had been watching me or when he hadn't left, but I couldn't open my mouth to voice this thoughts.

I heard a voice clear behind me. I spun around on my heel to see the women I helped.

"Yes?" I asked.

She smiled at me softly, "Just do it."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

She sighed, "I avoided the love of my life for over a year because I was scared of love. But one day I my parents pasted away, and I realized he was the one I wanted to comfort me. Don't be scared to fall in love. It just might surprise you. Look at me, I'm getting married."

I blinked at her. She nodded at me and walked to Kristen to buy her dress. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I wasn't scared of love. I wasn't. There was no way. I looked back to see if Derrick was still there, but the space he had once occupied was now empty. I shook my head. I didn't love Derrick. I couldn't love Derrick. Not when he could so easily crush me.

The rest of the day passed on without a flaw. I helped a couple customers and worked on some dresses. Finally it was three and I headed out to pick up Cam. By the time I got here all the kids were already outside waiting for the bus or someone to pick them up. It was a small town we didn't need that many buses.

Cam was in the car in a matter of seconds. I didn't get it there were tons of kids everywhere and I could barely make out one car from another, but he somehow manages to find my car the minute I pull in.

"So how was school?" I asked, pulling away from the school.

Cam shrugged, "Good I guess. It's school mom."

"What about your friends? Anything new with them?" I hinted, trying to get him to talk about Claire.

Cam turned to me and gave me a weird look, "Are you ok?"

I sighed guys are all the same no matter how old they are.

"Well we did plant a pineapple seed." Cam said bored.

I cringed, "Ew pineapples. How does a person eat something that has points on it? That isn't appealing. And the spiky top is pretty weird too! God it's just too weird or a fruit."

I looked over at Cam to see him giving me the 'are you for real' look. He shook his head, "Mom you are insane."

Grr there was the word again.

We finally pulled into the store. The rest of the work day was spent with me either on the floor or working in the studio while did his homework and watched tv in his room.

It was six o'clock and I closed the door as the last costumer left.

"Finally!" I shouted. Today was a busy day, and I couldn't wait to get out. No matter how much fun it is to help other people, I still need some me time. We cleaned the store up in less than three minutes and Kristen, Cam, and I all headed out. Cam and I waved to Kristen as she got into her car and left. After making sure the door was locked, Cam and I left behind her.

"So what do you want for dinner Camera?" I asked.

"Can we eat at Big Ale's?" Big Ale's was a typical hamburger restaurant, but there was nothing typical about his hamburgers. I swear on my life they were some of the best in the world.

"Sure thing" I replied, changing direction to get there. It only took us five minutes to get there. Like I said it was a small town.

Big Ale's always has a table. That was why were one went there. The whole place could look full, but there would always be a place for you. Today I was extremely thankful that considering how full it was. Soon we were seated. We ate here so often that we knew all the workers and they knew what we would want.

While we waited, Cam and I complained about our days. It was our thing. We would see who would have the worst day. I usually won because I didn't get to see my friends like he did.

"I got to pee." Cam announced getting out of his chair, "Be right back."

I watched until he was safely in the bathroom before looking around at the other people in the restaurant. My eyes landed of Olivia. I saw her in the lap of some man as they made out. It was so disgusting. Don't these men have any pride? However the blond hair was quite familiar. When I looked a little closer, I saw it was Derrick.

I was sad to say I was shocked. I knew that he was a pig, but I wanted so badly for him to prove me wrong. Now I knew I was right. He was an asshole.

He must have felt someone staring at him because suddenly he opened his eyes keeping his lips on hers. After a few seconds, his eyes finally found hers. His eyes widened and looked like they were going to pop out. I just shook my head at him in disgust, and for a second I thought I saw pain in his eyes. I quickly turned away.

As soon as the food arrive so did Cam. I laughed, "You planned that didn't you?"

"Me?" Cam said mocking innocence, "No I wasn't waiting in the kitchen asking every waiter if that was our food."

I threw my head back and started laughing, "I love you Cam!"

Cam was the only person that could make me smile even after something bad. I'm thankful for that.

The rest of dinner Cam and I made small talk, but I could feel Derrick intense eyes on me every second. I ignored it. He didn't mean shit to me. As soon as dinner was over Cam and I headed back home. It was still pretty early, so Cam and I watched Cars until he finally got tired and went to sleep. I followed in his footsteps and went to my room.

I lay on the bed for about a half hour tossing and turning, but I couldn't fall asleep. So I grabbed my old copy of Pride and Prejudice and let the romance of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy fill me up. A sudden rasp on the window quickly brought me back to reality. I tried to pass it off as a figment of the imagination, but it came again. Setting the book down, I gingerly walked toward the window. I looked closer until I could make out a face behind it. I gasped and jumped away.

Derrick.

**So…what did you think? Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you guys so much! So many of you reviewed that I really badly wanted to post this sooner, but school is a pain. I had like half of it done by Tuesday, but then Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were super busy. I'll see if I can post the next one up sooner. I haven't started it yet, but I will soon!**

Chapter 6

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper yelled as he climbed in. I started to push him back out, "Get out right now!"

Derrick grabbed the hand that was trying to push me out and held it above my head, "Just give me a chance Massie."

"To do what prove that you can sleep with every girl in town? Well congratulations mission accomplished!" I broke out of this grasp and opened the door, indicating him to leave. Being the prick he is, he didn't move, "Seriously Derrick get lost!"

"Massie let's just talk." Derrick winced.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No you really don't need to explain yourself to me Derrick. We aren't together. I'm not your girlfriend. You can kiss anyone you want. I'm not your keeper. I really don't give a shit! You can use as many women as you want, you bastard, but once again I don't care! And clearly you don't either or else you wouldn't do it. Do you realize how much you could hurt those girls? We have feelings Derrick."

I don't if I moved or if he did, but suddenly we were standing face to face. So close in fact that if I were to just tilt my head and lean in...Stop! No bad Massie very bad!

"I'm sorry." Derrick whispered as his right hand caressed my cheek, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I…that's…I mean...god why is this so hard!"

I took his hand off my cheek and held it, "Just tell me." I gave his hand a slight squeeze to reassure him.

"My parents got divorced when I was five, and my mom didn't have much money, so I lived with my dad. My dad, god well he certainly was a character. He lived to insult me and tell me every time I fucked up. It was like he thrived on my mistakes. It was almost like it brought him joy. I would do everything I could to keep him from being disappointed in me, but even with all honors classes and being on the soccer team my dad always found some flaw. Never once has he hesitated to tell me. I want so badly for him to accept me for me!" He took a breath. The tears were forming in his eyes, so I held on to his hand tighter telling him I was there.

After a second he started again, his voice getting weaker with every word, "He used to bring girls home every night. They would go straight to his rooms and wouldn't come out until the morning. Then I would never see that girl again. That's how it's always was with him. Every day I had to watch girl after girl run out of the house crying. I couldn't stand it, but look at me now I'm just like the fucked up bastard!" Derrick put his head in the crook of my neck.

I could feel the tears of my skin even though he hadn't made a single sound. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him like he did that other night. We stayed there in silence for who knows how long, but it didn't matter. I ran my hand up and down on his back wishing that he didn't have to have someone like that in his life.

Derrick slowly lifted his head up, "I thought that was the only way I guy like me could ever be with a girl; just for the sex and as much as I hated it, that was all I could be."

I step closer to him and put my hands on his cheeks, "You are better than that. If you are the guy you claimed to be then you wouldn't have gone to a eleven years old birthday party or played with the kids. Hell you wouldn't have been there for me the other night. Clearly you're not that guy."

"But I don't know how to be the boyfriend Massie, and I just know that I'm going to hurt somebody especially you. That's why I was with Olivia tonight. I thought if I was with someone else my mind would get off of you, but it didn't."

I could feel the tears brewing by the edge of my eye, but I held them back, "How about we try our hand at friendship, see where that goes?"

Derrick stuck his hand out, "Friends?"

I gave a slight smile before I took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "Friends,"

We stayed up the rest of the night talking. He told me his childhood stories and how he finally was able to get away from his dad. I told him the messes Alicia and I got into and then about the messes Cam and I got onto.

"You know its strange how you are always involved in the messes." Derrick hinted.

"Hey that's not true! Cam gets us into trouble lots too!" I defended myself even though it wasn't exactly true.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "So it wasn't your fault that you are banned from the movie theater?"

I gasped. Cam that back-stabber, "I can't believe he told you that! In my defense it wasn't my fault. They were playing this crap sci-fic and god I hate them so effing much! I couldn't stand it, and Cam didn't like it either. So we did the mature this."

"Leave," Derrick put it. God we been talking for hours does he really think that, that's what a Block would do?

I snorted, "No it was the screen-y thing so Cam and I went behind in and made up this funny play. It was way better than the other movie, but for some reason the town council didn't seem to think so. That is the logical explanation on yeah I am banned."

Derrick stared at me for a couple seconds before shaking his head, "You, Massie, are insane."

"I swear to god when I wasn't looking Webster took a picture of me and put it in his dictionary under the word insane! I assure you minster I am a very sane person!" I was sticking my finger in his face and wagging it like a mother scolding her young. Derrick being the disobedient child he was just laughed at me.

"Well I better get out of here. See as you have work tomorrow and everything." Derrick said getting up from his spot on the bed.

I nodded disappointed that he had to leave, "Yeah I'll walk you out." Together we descended the stairs and I walked to the front door.

"I'll see you around." I said as I opened the door.

Derrick nodded, "Yeah I'm going to be here until next Saturday, so I will be visiting you…daily."

"Yeah just next time trying coming in the evening," I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "But you're fine with me coming through the window."

"I would be a hypocrite if I said I wasn't because I do that a lot too. Windows are just so much more appealing."

"You are insane." Derrick leaned down and gave me a quick peak on the cheek before jogging over to his car. I stood in the doorway as I watched the car disappear around the corner. I lifted my hand up to the cheek that he kissed. There was a sensational almost buzzing there. It was like his touch was fire and I was burning up man!

When I saw the time on the clock, I ran upstairs and fell asleep even before my head touched the pillow.

For the first time in over six year I actually woke up to the sunlight peeping through the windows. Then I realized that I woke up to the sunlight. I jumped out of bed and dashed down the stairs. Cam wakes me up every morning. Even on the weekends he doesn't let me sleep in.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I say a tall figure standing in my kitchen. I grabbed a pillow from the couch, and quietly tip-toed into the kitchen. Rising the pillow over my head, I went to hit this stranger when suddenly he turned around.

"Massie," It was the smooth, silky voice that could only belong to one person, Derrick.

"Derrick?" I brought the pillow down, "I thought you were a creeper!"

Derrick raised his eyebrow at the pillow, "And you were planning on defending yourself with a pillow?"

I hung my head in embarrassment, "Yes," It started out as a low chuckle, but pretty soon he was doubled over trying to hold back tears. I stomped my foot irritated as I poured myself a cup of coffee, "Where's Cam?"

After Derrick recovered from his laugh attack he answered, "Well I came by at like seven, and rang the door bell. Cam answered it and told me he was just about to wake you up, but I told him how I kept you up all night."

I had just taken a sip so the coffee in my mouth just sprayed out, "You did what? Are you fucking crazy you do no say that to a eleven year old! Oh god what if he thinks something weird of that! Oh my god what if he starts asking me questions!"

Derrick slapped a hand over my mouth, "You hear that?"

Seeing as his hand was on my mouth I couldn't exactly answer. I just shook my head.

"The peace, and quiet isn't it amazing." Derrick sighed removing his hand from my mouth.

I glared at him, "So where is Cam?"

"I dropped him off at school." He said simply.

I was shocked by the kindness of his gesture that I didn't know how to respond, "Um…well thank. I'm going to get ready for work."

It took me less than five minutes to get ready for work. I guess after being wakened up by Cam at completely ungodly hours, a person just gets used to it. I took the stairs two at a time on my way back. I wasn't watching as I walked to I ran straight into Derrick.

"Ugh someone is eager to see me." Derrick chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him. For course he is still Derrick the cocky soccer player, "Someone gotta just take a big ass pin and pop your ego 'cause hun it's just getting way too big!"

"Whoa there what was that?" Derrick smirked. My mom was from Brooklyn and for some reason she was never able to shake her accent. I mean she could talk without it, but sometimes it just slipped in and out. Unfortunately I was so used to her talking like that, that I picked it up. I worked super hard to break the habit, but gosh darn it, it just wouldn't go away!

"Shut up," I pushed past him to grab my purse on the living room table.

"No way, come on tell me!" Derrick insisted. God he guy is too persistent.

I shook my head no. When I saw him open his mouth again, I gave him my 'mom' look. Immediately he shut his mouth. I guess being a mother did have its highlights.

"Well I have to get to work." I threw on a pair of Jimmy Cho high heels and opened the door to head out. When I saw that Derrick wasn't following me, I turned around, "You coming?"

He seemed to be lost in thought but he finally snapped out. Quickly nodding his head, he followed me out the door. Just as I was about to get in the car I realized how nice he was to me today and I didn't give him anything in return.

"Hey Derrick," His car was parked right next to mine so I didn't have to yell, "Do want to have dinner with us tonight? I mean Cam and I. But it's ok if you're busy, I just thought…"

Thankfully Derrick cut me off before I could say anything else, "I would be love to Mass."

My face was probably bright red by now, "Ok be there by seven-ish."

"Sure thing," He got into his car and drove off as did I.

The rest of the day went on uneventful. The store was empty for the most part, so I stayed in my office working some dresses. Before I knew it, it was three o'clock and I raced to my car to pick Cam up from school.

As per usual the minute I pulled in front of the school, Cam was by the car.

"So mom how was your sleep in day?" Cam asked as he buckled up.

I smirked at him, "It was amazing! Thank you doll! Oh by the way Derrick is coming for dinner tonight."

Cam's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really?"

"Yeah at like seven-ish, so basically after your practice is over." I parked in front of the boutique and Cam and I went in.

Cam ran directly to his room throwing a quick 'hey' to Kristen as he passed her.

"Wow what's his rush?" Kristen asked.

I laughed, "His god is coming over for dinner?"

"Eminem is coming to your house for dinner?" Kristen has a thing for rap. That's probably why she and I get along so well. Every time someone sees us they always judge, but we both are always able to prove them wrong.

"No Derrick," I said as I walked toward my room, but Kristen grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Whoa there why is Derrick Harrington coming to your house? I thought you hated him! Come one dude you can't not tell me these things!" Kristen whined.

I groaned, "It's just dinner. Last night he came over"

"What he came over last night?" she interrupted, "When, where, how, why?"

"It's complicated. Cam and I were at Big Ale's and I saw him there with Olivia. Then he knocked on my window," I saw her open her mouth so I held my hand up to stop her, "I don't know why he didn't just knock on the door, but whatever. Anyway we talked for a while, and he isn't that bad of a guy. We decided to be just _friends_."

Kristen rolled her eyes, "Just friends my butt."

I laughed at her and made a hasty retreat to my office. Thankfully Cam's soccer practice started at six today so I didn't have to leave early. Picking up the fabric I was working on, I realized that I never really made a dress for myself. It was the first time I ever really considered this. I like to shop for myself, but I have yet to make some. Isn't that strange?

I grabbed the sketchbook on my desk and got to work. Thinking back to every dress I made, I started to draw.

Just as I finished, Cam came in, "Let's go mom, practice starts in like five minutes."

I placed the book in my drawer and walked out the door with Cam behind me. We waved goodbye to Kristen on our way out.

"Cam do I have to sit with the mom's today?" I almost whined. After last week's practice, Cam told that I should sit with the other moms.

Cam rolled his eyes, "Well duh mom. You're a mom and they are moms."

I glared at him, but I couldn't say no, "Fine,"

I pulled into the parking lot. Cam quickly got out and ran to his friends. I extremely slowly walked to the bleachers were the other moms were sitting. I made sure to stay away from all of them. Then I noticed that Mrs. Lyons was on the bleachers as well. So instead of sitting by myself I sat next to her.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?" She asked when she saw me sit down.

"Well Cam's on the soccer team what about you?"

"Claire has cheerleading." She pointed to the other side of the field were a bunch of girls were lined up. I was never much of a cheerleading person. My mom was in love with it though so she made me join the high school squad. I had to take dance lessons too, but those I didn't mind as much.

"Well I'm sure she is great." I said firmly.

Mrs. Lyons laughed, "Yeah she takes after me I think. I used to be a high school cheerleader."

"Me too."

"Well lets move onto move important matters now," She said turning her body toward me, "What have you done to Derrick."

I flushed, "Um I didn't do anything, but we're friends now."

"Well last night he came home at like three last night, and when I started to lecture him, he just smiled like an idiot! Sweetheart that doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"We just talked." I insisted.

She shook her head, "Ok but whatever you did, it was a miracle. He picked up the groceries, did his own laundry, and even helped Claire with her home work. I have known Derrick for very long. He was like a second son, but never once and he done something like that before."

My face was going to be permanently red if people don't stop saying stuff like that, "I'm glad he is changing."

"So am I dear, so am I. Now if only he could settle down with a nice girl. He is almost twenty-six and he has yet to find well someone like you." She said giving me a sideways look.

Oh god this conversation took a turn for the worse. How do I get myself into these situations! Hey god. Yeah it's me Massie, just wondering if you could get your amusement someplace else. Thanks.

I cleared my throat not knowing what to say, "Um…I…well….um…oh god can we please talk about something else?"

Mrs. Lyons giggled, "Sure how was your day?"

We spent the next forty-five minutes talking about random things. Thankfully Derrick wasn't mentioned again. I noticed Cam and Claire walking together toward us. Claire grabbed her mother's hand and they headed out.

"How was practice bud?" I asked. He launched into a story about what they did and I listened. Cam was a passionate person. If he sees something he likes, he will work hard to get it. Cam's not a see, beg, get kind of person. I just love that about him.

During the car ride we played our 'who had the worst day' game, and for once he won. It was weird since his day wasn't that bad. I noticed Derrick getting out of his car when Cam and I pulled into driveway.

"Wow nice timing." I commented getting out of the car.

"Derrick!" Cam shouted running up to him pounding his fist to Derrick's.

"How's it going little man?"

"Ok I guess. Let's go in, I'm starved." I laughed at his enthusiasm and locked the door. Cam ran straight upstairs to shower.

"I still have to make dinner, but you can watch TV or something if you want." I motioned to the TV on my way to the kitchen. However Derrick followed me into the kitchen.

"I'd rather help you."

"Well ok then." I grinned as I grabbing two aprons throwing him one, "Let's do this."

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! I'm going to try super hard to get the next one up earlier. **

**Reviews make me smile! **

**Smiling makes me happy!**

**Happiness makes me write!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK IMPORTANT!**

**I changed Cam's age from ten to eleven. I actually changed it a while ago, but I must have forgot to mention it, so super sorry for that. **

**So yup that was it.**

**Hope you like the story!**

Chapter 7

"This is fucking impossible!" Derrick shouted in frustration as he stirred the sauce, "How the fuck do you fucking do this every fucking night!"

"Language!" I scolded him, "Cam is right there!"

Derrick pouted, "Sorry"

I waved him off, "It's ok just hurry up with that sauce, we have to eat!"

It was now eight o'clock and we have yet to finish making dinner. I decided to make something extremely simple like pasta but for some reason Derrick didn't seem to know how to do that either. I wonder how this boy got by in college. It's pretty disgraceful.

Finally after another five minutes were able to finish the sauce and put the pasta in. That goodness I don't think my stomach could wait any longer.

"Hey Cam get your lazy butt in here and set the table!" I shouted to Cam who was in the living room. He decided against cooking with us and instead was watching TV.

Cam groaned, "God mom how long does it take to make pasta?" He picked up the plates and forks and started to set the table.

I giggled, "Ask Derrick,"

Derrick growled at me, "If I didn't like you, I would hate you."

This time I broke out laughing.

"It's not funny." Derrick pouted. This just made me louder. I grabbed onto the edge of the counter to stop myself from falling down.

"Seriously Mass!" He was whining.

"Ok, ok I'm done," I said trying to catch, but then it started all over again, "Never mind"

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Derrick's chest pressed against mine. This was very affection at stopping laughing.

"Um Derrick what are you doing?" I breathed.

He let out a low chuckle, "It wasn't funny."

I blinked and watched as his eyes dropped to my lips. Slowly he started to lean in. I know I we were just friends, but friends kiss too right? Our lips were millimeters away. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Just as he was about to close the gap, Cam burst into the room.

"Hey guys what happened to the," Cam stopped as soon as he saw our positions. His eyes went super wide and his mouth popped open, "Um…what…um…how…wait…huh?"

I pushed Derrick off of me quickly, "Nothing, it was nothing. Did you set up the table?"

Cam looked beyond confused that I would be happy if it stayed that way, "Um yeah but,"

I grabbed that pasta that we finished and headed to the table. Silently the four of us sat down and ate. After a few awkward minutes of silence and a noise burp from _both _the boys, the conversation started to just flow.

"So you expect me to believe that you barked at your date?" Derrick asked Cam completely in disbelief, "That's crazy. There is no way!"

Cam nodded his head, "I did too!"

"Did not!" Derrick relied shaking his head.

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Too"

"Not"

I groaned, "He did ok! God you guys are such five year old!"

Derrick looked confused, "Why would you do that?"

"He was trying to feel my mom up." My eyes widened in shock. I wasn't sure if it was because he saw that or because he knew what that was. Derrick however burst out laughing.

"You're a good kid you know that?"

Cam snorted, "Can you tell mom that she grounded me for a month."

"Hey, in my defense that was extremely rude behavior." I resorted.

Cam raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes but slapping the guy isn't."

"Ok you're young and can still, despite living with me, be a nice kid. I'm almost twenty-four. So boy let's face it there ain't no way of making me good."

"There is that accent again." Derrick interrupted, "Where did you learn that? And how did you get it to sound so perfect?"

I shook my head, "I'm not telling."

Derrick growled. God he does that a lot, "I'll get it out of you Block."

I leaned in a little, 'I don't think you can."

"I guess I have to prove you wrong Block," Derrick said with a smirk on this face.

"Bring it Harrington," I wasn't exactly sure we were talking about my accent anymore. We stared at each other dead in the eye for several minutes because Cam cleared his throat.

"Um I actually have some homework to do, so I'm going to go and do that." Cam said in a rush before dashing upstairs.

Derrick also cleared his throat, "Here I'll help with the dishes."

I put my hands up to stop him, "No you are the guest, and I already made you cook. I can't let you clear the table too."

"Massie I offered to cook."

I picked up all the dishes before he could, "Nope too slow."

He smirked at me. He grabbed the plates and held them high above his head, "Too short!"

I stomped my foot, "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war deary." Derrick mocked as he went to into the kitchen to wash them. I stalked after him, cursing him under my breath. By the time I got to the kitchen he already started to wash. Annoyed I grabbed the towel and started to dry the plate. Derrick looked over at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks for today." Derrick said in such a soft voice I wasn't sure he actually said something.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "For what?"

"For showing me how being a part of a family feels like." He replied without looking up from the plate he was washing.

I smiled, "Thanks for being a part of our family."

Derrick finally looked at me and gave me a small smile. Together we washed the rest of the dishes in silence. After we were finished, I put everything back. I didn't have to fight him for once. It was probably because he didn't know where anything went.

I snuck a quick glance at the clock to see that it was only nine o'clock. It was only then that I saw how messy the kitchen actually was. I really didn't want Derrick to help me clean that too, so I thought of something else.

"Hey Derrick," I made sure I had his attention before continuing; "Can you go upstairs and check on Cam really quick?"

"Sure," Derrick jumped out of his chair and headed upstairs.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. It was like every time I was with Derrick, I was holding my breath. It's like those corny chick-flicks were there are sparks and loud music whenever the guy and girl look at each. God I'm so confused.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head. Turning the music on, I started to clean. Apparently the kitchen wasn't as messy as I thought, so I was done cleaning in less than twenty minute. That was when I started to wonder what the boys were doing.

I tiptoes up the stairs and crept toward Cam's room. Slowly I let the door creak up. I almost gasped at what I saw. Cam was sitting on his bed flipping though his sports magazine and Derrick was focusing on the paper in front of him. You didn't have to be a genius to know that Derrick was probably doing Cam's homework.

I walked it hands on hips, "What is going on in here?"

Cam jumped out of bed, "Nothing."

Derrick still hadn't looked up from the paper. When Cam noticed I was giving Derrick the death glare, he gave him a nudge.

"Huh? What," Derrick asked confused until he finally saw me, "Um how long have you been standing there."

"Long enough," I crossed me arms, "I don't know what is weirder. That fact that you are doing Cam's homework or that you don't seem to get it."

Derrick threw his hands up, "I swear we didn't learn this when I was in fourth grade."

"Just give it back to Cam." I said rolling my eyes before turning to Cam, "And you mister are going to finish that and then go straight to bed. It's almost ten."

Cam groaned, "Do I have to,"

I gave him a look and he quickly closed his mouth. I grabbed Derrick by the shirt and dragged him downstairs.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go then huh?" Derrick said getting his coat off the rack, "I'll be back tomorrow."

I laughed, "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

Derrick stuck his tongue out at me as he opened the front door, "You love me."

"What ever gets you through the night hun," I giggled.

He winked at me before he walked to his car. I leaned on the door frame as I watched him leave. After giving him a quick wave, he zoomed off. I shook my head. Clearly the speed limit doesn't apply to him.

I laughed as I went inside and closed the door behind me. Derrick really wasn't a bad guy. You know when he isn't a pig. It's just for the first time I feel full. Like for the past years I have been looking for ways to feel the gap, but nothing really interested me. Then Derrick came into my life, and I feel full. I never such a close friend that I could tell everything to like how be told me about his father. Kristen and Dylan are both amazing friends, but with Derrick I feel like I tell him everything and he would listen. I like that feeling mostly because I haven't had it in a while.

I sighed. My brain was running on over time. I climbed upstairs to check on Cam. When I looked into his room, I saw that he was sleeping. I slowly shut the door and walked to my room. It wasn't too late. I knew Cam wasn't going to waste a second walking me up this morning though, so I decided to hit the sack early. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until I was one the bed. I fell into a slumber sleep less than two seconds later.

"Get up mom!" There it was that annoying sound, "Rise and shine!" It was worse than the alarm clock, "Good morning sunshine the earth says hello,"

I glared at him, "We are never watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ever again."

Cam laughed, "Hey I got you up!"

I groaned again, throwing the covers over my face. Not even seconds later, I instantly felt the cold air surround me. I felt for the blanket around me but found that it was missing.

"Cam," I whined, "Five more minutes"

Cam held the blanket behind his back, "Nope get in the bathroom missy."

I growled, something I picked up from Derrick before I bragged myself to the shower. After a good fifteen minutes I was showered, dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Morning Cam," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I laughed when he scrunched his face up and started to rub his cheek, "Aw Cam I don't have cooties."

"How about I test to see," I heard a voice call from behind me. I spun around to see Derrick standing in this sweats and a plain white tee. God love that band.

I shook my head at him, "What did you do before you met you?"

"He must have been super depressed 'cause let's face it life is only good with the Blocks," Cam explained making both Derrick and I laugh. I have the cutest kid.

Derrick ruffled his hair, "You don't know how true you are."

I handed Cam his bagel and stuffed one in Derrick's mouth, "Alright boys let's get moving."

"Hey, hey, hey I'm going to drive you." Derrick said rushing to the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Now why would you do that when I have my own car?"

"Well one, it's better for the environment. You know one car instead of two. And two you had me over for dinner, so I want to do something in return."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I did it out of the good of my heart, come one Cam."

We walked out the door with Cam behind me. I turned around when I got to my car to see Cam and Derrick with matching mischievous smiles on their faces. Derrick slowly started to come toward me.

"Derrick stay the heck away from me?" I put a warning finger up at him, but he was coming toward me. Before I knew it, Derrick grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I could hear Cam cheer from the car, Derrick's car that is. Cam opened the passenger door and let Derrick dump me onto the seat. I was about to jump out, but Cam closed the door quickly.

"Think about how helpful this is to the environment." Derrick reasoned.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I hate you."

"No you don't." He stated before heading off to the school. The drive to school consisted of Cam telling Derrick about his soccer team. I stayed quiet. Cam would tell me these things sometimes too, but it wasn't the same. I didn't understand a thing he was saying, and he knew. But there he was telling Derrick someone that understood. I would have thought Derrick wouldn't have cared if I wasn't actually in the car. He was actually listening and giving him tips. Almost like a…father.

"Alright bud this is your stop we'll pick you up when schools over." Derrick said pulling up in front of the school.

"Ok bye mom, bye Derrick!" Cam shouted as he jogged over to his friends.

Derrick turned to me, "So work?"

I giggled, "That was the plan."

The drive was fairly silent. It wasn't awkward, quite the opposite in fact. It was comfortable. It was a good feeling.

Derrick stopped in front of the car, and put the car in park, "I'll walk you in."

"You really didn't have to drive us. I have a car" I said getting out of the car.

Derrick got out as well and walked over to my side, "But isn't this so much better."

"Bite me," I called over my shoulder. I felt his hand around my wrist puling me back. The cold metal was pressed onto my back. Derrick's hands were on either side of the hood, and he was leaned into me.

"Where sweetheart?" Derrick asked in a low, husky voice.

**How was it? I hope it was good I worked super hard on this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey **

**I know, I know I'm super late but it's just been one of those weeks. It's not as long but I finally finished it so hope you like it. **

Chapter 8

I lowered my eyes unable to look him in the eye, so I settled one his neck. I watched his Adam's apple bounce up and down his throat.

Right now I was beyond frightened. I was terrified. I didn't know if it was because of the way he looked at me, and felt pressed against me. Or if it was the fact that I like it and wanted it. The right thing would have been to push him away. He was a player and I couldn't be with someone like that, but I couldn't. I wanted him to change for me. I wanted him to kiss me.

Slowly I let my eyes wander up to meet his. He seemed to be searching my eyes for something. I guess he found it 'cause he started leaning into me. My eyes betrayed me and started to flutter. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. Just was we were about to close the gap…

"Hey Mass I saw your car outside so…oh," Kristen said when she saw us, "I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were busy. I'll just wait for you inside."

I snapped out of my daze and ducked out of Derricks arms, "No no no its ok I'm coming in."

Kristen gave me a questioning look as I past her to get inside. It took all my strength to not look back at Derrick. As soon as I got inside, I ran straight to my office slamming the door behind me. Letting out a deep breath I crashed into my chair.

I almost kissed him…again. God this is seriously getting out of control. I want to kiss him so bad, but I don't either. I don't want to be hurt. I can't let myself get hurt. Not with Cam with me. Someone needs to be stronger. Even though he is a brave kid there is only so much he can take. I can't fall apart on him. He already lost so much

I groaned and slammed my head on the desk repeatedly, "Why me?"

"Um Massie do you want to talk about it?" Kristen asked poking her head through the door, "I drought ice cream,"

"New York Super Fudge Chunk?" I tilted my head toward her.

She smiled at me, "What else?"

I watched as she slid into the seat opposite me. Sighing I picked myself and grabbed the spoon she held out for me, and dug in. That was one thing I loved about Kristen. She knew I'd talk when I was ready, but until then she would just sit with me. It was nice the silence. No matter how much I might hate it at points; I really did need it.

After a half hour we finally finished the ice cream box, "Come on let's get back out there."

I nodded and followed her out to the front where a few people were already running up and down the racks. I sighed wishing I could read these people's minds. What could have possessed them to get up these early?

I felt a tuck on my jean and instantly looked down. I was met with the bright blue eyes of Claire.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked curious.

Claire laughed, "Yeah Todd has to leave early so he wanted to spend this last day with me."

"Todd's leaving today?" My heart was pounding in my chest threatening to break out of my ribcage. If Todd leaves, that must mean Derrick is going to leave too. He had to have known about it. I can't believe he was just going to leave! How could he do that? Here I was thinking that we were starting to be great friends.

I shook my head trying to rid those thought. We haven't even been friends for a week. I don't know him and he doesn't know me. He can leave whenever he wants. Who am I to tell him to stay? Hell I don't even know if I want him to stay. Ok so that's a lie. He was starting to grow on me.

"Oh yeah they have some sort of photo shot." Claire said oblivious to my in-mind rant, "Hey can I try this on? Todd said he would by me any dress I liked."

I eyebrows shot up, "Todd's here?" Where ever the wolf goes the pack is sure to follow.

"Yeah he wanted to have some brother-sister bonding time. He wouldn't even let mom come." Claire said rolling her eyes. I guess sometimes the wolf ditches the pack.

I looked at the cute turquoise dress she was holding up. It was a gorgeous mini ball gown. The top was like a tank top with a bunch of sequins then there was a little pretty gem which separates the sequins from the ruffles at the bottom.

Smiling I lead her to the dressing room. She quickly got in one shutting the door behind her.

"Hey is Claire in there?" a voice asked from behind me. I looked back to see Todd

I smiled and nodded. Todd came and sat next to me on the bench.

After a couple seconds of silence Todd leaned into my ear and whispered, "He really does like you, you know."

"What?" I asked pulling back in shock.

Todd sighed, "I've known Derrick for a while. Every since I made the team he treated me like his little brother. Of course he wasn't the best role model. He would come to practice late and whenever we went out to celebrate he would always leave with some girl."

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't see how that is favoring your case since it seems like Derrick really like a lot girls."

"No but every since he got here he only went on one day but ditched that one halfway through." I smiled as I relived what happened that night, "He come to practice on time and makes everyone work twice as hard. He talks or asks about you all the time. Like yesterday we were at Big Ale's and the waitress was like haven't I seen you here before? And Derrick said yeah did you see Massie Block? Then he started to integrate her."

I laughed, "Wow he is just a loser."

"That's not even the funniest part this morning he was sing Can You Feel The Love in the shower! I was freaking out!" I started laughing at Todd's serious face, "I'm not kidding man I was ready to take him to the metal hospital."

I shook my head at him as I tried to stop my laughing. Just as I opened my mouth to say something Claire jumped out of the stall.

"So what do you think?" She asked giving us a little twirl. The dress was made for her. The blue in the dress made her eyes shine and the ruffles moved perfectly around her.

Todd groaned, "God I'm going to have a hard time keeping the boys away."

I laughed, "You look gorgeous girl. If your brother won't buy it for you I will!"

In less than ten minutes Claire was out of the dress and I lead the brother and sister duo to the counter. As I rang them up, Claire told me about the rest of the day.

"He promised to take me and my friends to the princess place." Claire said. She seemed really excited.

"Oh so you aren't going to be at cheer practice today?" I asked typing in the dress number.

Claire eyes dropped, "Our coach quit, but that's ok because Cam said he would find us another teacher."

My head shot up, "He said what now?"

"That he would find us another teacher?" Claire said unsurely.

I shook my head. That kid had a shit load of explaining to do. Quickly finishing the transaction, I handed the bag to Claire and walked them to the door. Just as they were about to leave, Todd leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Give him a chance Mass. He needs someone like you."

With that they both left. And I was left standing there with my thoughts which were probably worst then being stuck with criminals. Physical abuse is simple. The worst that happens is a few bruises and maybe some broken bones. Sure it will hurt like shit but after a while it will go away. But when it's mental the pain creeps and crawls its way into your soul and hunts you till the end of time. That kind of pain, you are stuck with.

The only way to escape from by mind is to make it focus on something else. So I finished three dresses, balanced my checkbook, responded to all my emails (even the chain mails), made coffee…twice, and helped ten customers find a last minute dress. I got so desperate at one point I contemplated about washing the bathrooms. It was kind of sad actually. I got all the way to the bathroom and I even got the mop when Kristen called me to the floor.

Finally it was three and I headed out to pick up Cam. I blasted the music and poured my complete attention into driving. When I got to a red light would read the signs around me over and over again.

I know that I sound like a pathetic wimp, but I can't have one guy break me down so quickly. Thinking about would just make it worst. 

In ten minutes flat (I say flat cause I was actually counting), I was in front of Cam's school. The kids were everywhere. I scanned the crowd for Cam finally finding him talking to his friends.

"Yo Cam!" I yelled out my window trying to get his attention. He looked up seconds later and held up one finger signaling me to wait. I sighed and sunk back into my seat letting the music absorb me. Just as I was about to give in and let my mind wander, the door swung open and Cam jumped inside.

"Hey Camera how was school?" I asked starting up the car again.

"It was fine but hey I have to ask you something." Cam started, "But just keep an open mind about it ok?"

"Oh god Cam I really don't like where this is going." I groaned. When a kid says something like that, it is never good. I would know; I used it like a drug.

Cam rolled his eyes, "So I guess you heard that the cheer coach quit."

Ok I get it now, and there was no way I was going through, "No Cam absolutely not."

"But mom! Come on you were the captain of your cheer squad!" Cam argued, "You would be amazing at this!"

"Cam, I already have so much work." I argued back weakly.

Then he broke out the big guns: the pout, "Please mom! Its only three times a week and it's at the same time as my soccer practices, so you'll have something to do while you wait for me!"

Damn this kid clearly planned this all out, "Fine Cam I'll think about it." He fist pumped the air and I shook my head at him, "That isn't a yes."

"Fine but you have to tell me by the end of the day." Cam huffed crossing his arms across him chest. I chuckled pulling in front of the boutique.

"Alright Cam but if I say no, no pouting." I warned.

Cam rolled his eyes and walked off to his room. I leaned on Kristen's desk and sighed, causing Kristen to look up at me.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked pushing her work to the side.

"Cam wants me to coach the cheer team." I explained. Kristen nodded understandingly. Cheering and I didn't have the greatest past and she knew that.

I nodded, "Yeah well I'm going to be in my office. Have to finish a few more dresses."

Cam and I didn't talk the rest of the work day. He stayed in his room and I was in mine. It was about time to close up when he popped his head into my office.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked walking in a little farther.

I nodded my head at the chair, "Sit."

He carefully sat in the chair. As he fidgeted around in the chair, I eyed him carefully. Cam and I were never ones to fight, but those few times we did it was always me making things better. For the first time he came to me this time, and frankly I'm slightly scared.

"Mom I'm sorry." Cam sniffed, "I shouldn't pressure you into doing something you don't want to."

I get out my chair and have him in my lap within seconds, "Hey it's not your fault. I was just having a bad day."

He looked up at me this time with a slight smile, "I really am sorry. I would never hurt you mommy." A tear slid down my cheek, but Cam's quickly brushed it away, "No crying."

I chuckled at his sincerity. For someone so young he sure knew a lot. So for the next ten minute he laid his head on my shoulder and put mine on his head, and we just sat here. For one we both let the mental punch come full force at use, but it was going to be ok because we had each other.

After practice, Cam and I went straight how and collapsed on the coach.

"What a day." Cam groaned, "Can we get Chinese delivered?"

"I'm one step ahead of you," I said as I started dialing. We popped in a movie while we waited for the food which wouldn't be too long. Times like this I'm extremely thankful for the small size of this town. What is usually a thirty minute deliver, we get in less than fifteen.

Cam shot up when the door bell sounded, "I'll get it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Are you going to pay too then?"

That put a stop to his beeline to the door, "Maybe you should get it."

I shook my head as I opened the door. After quickly paying the guy, Cam helped me carry the food back to the living room. Turning the movie back on, we attacked he food.

One movie and three fortune cookies later, Cam finally fell asleep. I was about to take him upstairs when I heard on knock the door.

Who the heck decides to visit someone at ten at night? Curious I went to see who it was.

I opened the door and there stood Derrick all this six foot two glory.

I was about to open my mouth to tell him off when his lips came crashing down on mine.

**LIKE? Hopefully! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SOOOO sorry. I have an excuse though. Well not really, but I got this tumblr. I was really excited about it which might have caused me to go a little overboard. I totally forgot I had to update! So I made a promise to myself. **

**I, The Moonlight Path will update every week and if I have failed to do so I shall post twice the next week. **

**So there you have it. Also, I would like to say that this is most probably my worst and shortest chapter so far, but I'm trying harder for the next update!**

Chapter 9

My eyes widened in shock. I put my hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off of me, but he only tightened his grip around my waist. My handed betrayed me by wrapping around his neck efficiently pulling him in the wrong direction; closer to me.

Damn this guy had soft lips. I shouldn't be kissing him. It wasn't right. It wasn't normal. It wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

All doubts vanished as soon as his tongue entered my mouth. I found myself kissing him back. My right hand went into his hair while my other was attached to his neck; bring his face closer to mine. I tugged on his hair, and he let out a low growl. His hands went straight to my ass, rising be off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hey mom," Cam stumbled into the room, "HOLY!"

I jumped and pushed Derrick off of me. Cursing as he landed on the floor.

"What that heck are do you think you are doing?" Cam scolded Derrick.

Derrick looked up at him, "I'm sorry man I wasn't thinking, but it's my last night, and I really wanted to show your mom that I really do like her. She likes me too I know it, but she's a little slow."

Cam looked like he was actually considering this, "I guess I can see what you mean by her being slow."

"Hey!" I interjected, "I'm standing right here!"

Cam rolled his eyes at me and continued on as if I hadn't spoke, "So I approve. You are bucket loads better than anyone else she ever gone out with."

Derrick grinned at me, "Is that so."

"Cam, go to bed." I said turning away from Derrick. Cam huffed, but before he could argue I gave him my, you-better-not look. Needless to say he got the message, and headed upstairs, stomping might I add. I made sure he was ear shot before I turned back to Derrick, who was still smirking like the smug bastard he was. I decided to put an end to his solace.

"You know the other guys set the bar extremely low like we're talking negative number, so bucket loads would probably put you at zero." This put a stop to his amusement quite fast, "So I guess that doesn't really help you with…"

Derrick crashed his lips on mine, and this time I didn't even attempt to push his off me. I closed my eyes letting him just kiss me. And for the first time in a long time I felt safe, wanted, and content.

Unfortunately we had to pull apart for air. God oxygen was so overrated. He rested his forehead on mine; his eyes still closed. I lifted my head and pressed it against his cheek. A small smile found its way onto my face when he leaned into my touch.

Finally he opened his eyes, and looked me right in the eye, "Thank you."

I looked at him confused, "For what?"

I was half expecting him to smirk and make some sort of sexual comment, but he didn't. Instead he looked me straight in the eye and with all seriousness said, "Thanks for giving me a zero."

"Sweetheart a zero isn't good."

Then it was back. That smirk I oh so loved, "Sweetheart?"

"I use endearments a lot." I stated in a matter of fact voice, "So you aren't the first to be called sweetheart, but seriously Derrick a zero is bad."

Derrick sighed, "I'm pretty sure I should be a negative number."

I grabbed his face in between my hands and pulled him so our noses were touching, "You aren't a negative number or a zero." My voice came out as a whisper.

"You can't bring me this close and expect me not to kiss you." Derrick too was whispering. It was almost as if talking louder would break the thin piece of string hold us together.

I shook my head, "I don't." Those were the last words spoken before his lips once again crashed down onto mine. It was pure bliss. It started out slow and gentle, but pretty soon we were both putting everything in it.

Finally we broke apart, and Derrick put his arms around me and I put my head on is chest. As he held me it felt right. It felt like a belonged there. And honestly it was scaring the shit out of me. But as I stood there in his arms I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, and just enjoyed the moment.

I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him, "Are you really leaving tomorrow?"

Derrick looked down at me and sighed, "I don't want to, but the team needs us. I'm really sorry Mass."

"It's ok I understand." I hated the fact that I just got him and now I had to let him go again.

"Come on Mass, we'll talk everyday and I promise to visit every weekend. You just have to trust in us." Derrick took my hands in his, "I really want this."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I realized that I wanted him; I realized that I wanted us. Opening my eyes I let my thoughts be known, "Yes let's try."

Derrick's face filled with relief, and I had to bit my lip to keep the laughter from coming out.

"You want to stay over?" I asked shyly, "We could watch a movie?"

Derrick laughed so loudly I was afraid he had woken up Cam. I slid my hand over his mouth.

"Shut it or you'll wake Cam up." I hissed.

He took my hand from his mouth and held it in his own, "I movie sounds great."

I smiled and led him to the coach were we, a few hours later, completely passed out.

"Mom," poke "Mom," poke "Mom," poke. Dear god if you loved him you would make him go away, "Mom", now!

"Five more minutes" I mumbled as I pushed my face further into my nice new pillow letting the pillow pull me as I invited sleep to take over me.

Wait hold on the pillow doesn't have arms. My eyes shot open and I propped myself on my hands. It wasn't until I was up till I realized that my new pillow just so happened to be Derrick. And my hands just so happened to my on his rockhard stomach. When I say rockhard, I mean like insanely hard.

"Oh shit." I said quietly. I guess I wasn't quiet enough since Derrick's eyes started to flutter open.

After a good minute, he was wide awake and smirking at me, "Good morning."

"Morning." I whispered. He leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I sighed into his lips, while I leaned back down on his chest.

"Ok ewwww!" Cam shouted from next to us causing me to of course lose my balance and fall on my ass, "When did this happen? And god mom you are such a klutz!"

"Um last night and gee thanks perfect thing to say to the person that puts food in your mouth." I huffed looking a Derrick for support, but the traitor was laughing at me with my son, "Fine you think this is so funny you too can be punished!"

After a few attempts, they both calmed down, and proceed to apologize.

"I'm sorry mom, but you just can't fall like that and not expect people to laugh like that."

"Fine, fine I forgive you," I said, "Now, go get your little butt ready."

"Well this new usually I would be telling you that," I laughed as he raced up the stairs. I waiting until he was completely out of ear shot before I turned to Derrick.

"I'm still mad at you." I announced to him to which I was rewarded with an adorable pout. Pushing past him, I headed to the kitchen to get breakfast and the lunches ready. However by the time I got the bread out, Derrick entered with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry?" I rolled my eyes and went to get the jelly from the fridge.

You know how women usually complain about how their purse is their disaster area? Well mine is the fridge. I have a special place for everything. Really I do. When I buy it, I make sure it goes in that place. Somehow after a while it just seems to go missing. Its hell I tell you!

I scanned the fridge until I finally found in the very back. As I reached out to get it, I heard Derrick groan from the opposite did of the kitchen.

"What?" I asked, closing the door with the strawberry jelly in one hand and the other on my hip.

I could see his Adam's apple bouncing in his throat. He was nervous. I was making him nervous. This could work extremely well for me.

"I-I-I um I wanted to say um that I-I wa-was sorry." He stuttered and it took everything I had not to laugh at him.

I decided to tease him for a while longer, "I know I heard you the first time." He looked like was going to break down in tears so I put him out of his misery, "It's ok Derrick, but god you looked like you were going to piss your pants."

His eyes narrowed and suddenly he pounced on me. My back was press against the counter and his chest was pressed against mine. I clutched onto his shirt in a hope not to fall down. His hot breath was on my neck, and I was quickly losing all will power.

"So I'll take my punishment now." His lips were centimeters from mine and frankly I couldn't take it. I slid my hand around his neck and brushed my lips across his. Mhmm why do they have to be so soft. I pushed him off of me.

"There that can be your punishment." He growled and started to charge for. This time I saw it coming though, so I bolted. I could hear his footstep behind me though. Even if for only five minutes, I was able to stay away from him.

But once again, him being the soccer star, he caught me, "Too slow."

I rolled my eyes, "Then why did it take you so long mister?"

"I was trying to be a gentleman."

"What is gentleman like of chasing a girl?"

"They way I'm going to kiss all your worries away."

I started to laugh before his lips silenced him. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to kiss him back just as hard and passionate as he was me. For that moment, I felt like maybe he could be the one to actually do it. I felt like he could be the one that would take my worries away. Being there in this arms like that, I knew that one day he would.

That's what scared me.

**That was it. I know short, still REVIEW plzzz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Am I late? I don't think so. I hope not! Well I hope you like this chapter! I put a poll up too please vote. Thanks! **

Chapter 10

"Bye Cam!" I shouted out the window laughing as he rolled his eyes at me.

Derrick decided he should be the one to drop us off at school for Cam and work for me. He looked so excited I didn't have the heart to tell him he wouldn't be there to pick me up. I hated thinking about that. Why did he have to go? And so soon too? He's going to go back and there are going to be a million of girls all over him. Why would he remember the small town girl?

"Hey stop it." Derrick said reaching out for my hand. I gingerly put mine in his.

"Stop what?" I questioned, but I knew.

Derrick suddenly pulled the car over to the side of road, "Stop thinking about losing me."

"I don't, now can you please move the car? I have to get to work." It's easy it is to lie to someone when you aren't looking them in the eye. So I made sure mine were staring straight ahead.

I guess Derrick didn't really like that because he cupped my face and turned to meet his, "That's bull shit and you know it Massie." I tried to break free from his hold, but his grip was firm, "I've never done this before Mass please cut me some slack. Please tell me want you want from me. Is this because you don't trust me? Because I want you to know that I would never try to hurt you."

I was a horrible person. There he was looking me straight in the face. There he was, the guy with the troubled past trying, trying to make me feel save. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Derrick." I whispered.

He shook his head at me, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did. I should have more faith in you. I should trust you." I was bawling now.

Derrick brushed the tears off of my cheeks, "I'll prove it to you. I know it might take a while, but I swear to you I will prove that you can trust me."

I climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. He let me ruin his shirt with my tears. After five minutes passed, I heard his soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked lifting my head from his shoulder.

"That was our first fight." He was still laughing. I giggled, and pretty soon we were both laughing like crazy. It wasn't I heard a knock on the window till the laughter finally stopped.

I rolled down the window to find Chief Birds, "Hey George what's happening?"

"Well I saw the car and thought something was wrong because that's why people usually pull over. However there clearly isn't a problem so why don't you two kids get out of here."

I laughed, "You got it sir."

I gave him a little salute before climbing back into my seat. When I looked up, I saw the Chief whispering something in Derrick's ear. I'm guessing it wasn't good based on the terrified expression on his face. As soon as he left, Derrick strapped himself in and drove off.

"What was that about?" the look of pure terror was still on his face.

"I will never be getting a ticket or even drive without turning my head lights on if it means avoiding that guy." He shuttered.

I laughed, "What did he say?"

"The guy has a gun!" He squealed, "It doesn't really matter as long as I don't hurt you and stay the hell away from him."

I was laughing so hard by then. The Chief is one of the few extremely old people still working. In fact he was probably one of the strongest cops out there. However he takes the protection to a whole new level. I remember when Cam and I moved in, he was so caring. He helped us bring everything in, and showed us around town. Even after so many years have gone by, he still comes to check in every once in a while.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Derrick pulled up in front of the store. He walked out and opened the door for me. I blushed. I hate blushing.

"I could have opened it myself." I mumbled.

Derrick rolled his eyes at me, "I'm being a gentleman."

I opened the door to the store and let myself in, "You kissed me before you took me out on a date."

"Hey I didn't hear you complain!" He pulled me into him arms, "But I'm taking you out this Saturday."

I let my arms slip around his neck, "Are you asking or are you telling?"

"Telling." He whispered into my lips. I closed my eyes and drown myself in his arms. Just as he was about to deep the kiss, a loud cough came from next to us. I tried to jump out of his arms, but Derrick has other ideas.

"This could be the last time I see you for another two-three days. You are not going anywhere." Derrick stated before crashing his lips back onto mine. It wasn't like our other kisses. This one was fiery and passionate. We were telling each other exactly how we felt which the use of words. All too soon he released my lip, but not before peaking them one…two…three times.

I opened my eyes to see Derrick was standing her with his shut. Using my fingertips I gently touched his face.

"Are you ok?"

"You have no idea how much I want to stay." He whispered, "I'm seriously debating whether to blow this photo shoot or not. Let me tell you after that kiss I'm surprised the option of going to still up there."

I shook my head at him, "You have to go as much as I don't want you too, you have too."

"Yeah yeah I know." Derrick grumbled. He reached down take my hand in his. I squeezed his and together we walked toward the door, "I suck at goodbyes."

I laughed, "Me too but thankfully this isn't a goodbye"

Derrick raised an eyebrow confused, "Then what is this?"

"This is a see you later." I explained staring into his eyes, "So I'll see you later."

Derrick grinned, "I'll see you later."

He slipped an arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss before he was out the door and in his car. I watched as he got in, and drove away. It wasn't until he was out of view that the tears started sliding down.

"He'll be back, Massie. He said so." I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"A lot of people in my life made promises like that, but they never came back, Kristen." I said.

Kristen wrapped her arms around me and took me inside, "You just have to have a little faith."

I looked at her. There was so much honestly. So much faith on her face. I always envied her about her, but that is also why she is one of my closest friends.

The day was a drag. The only excitement was when I fell off my chair, but that too was short lived because it reminds me of Derrick.

Everything reminds me of Derrick. I'm holding the door for someone, and I think of Derrick. I'm working the cash register and I think of Derrick. I'm eating lunch, and I think of Derrick. He has official invaded my brain.

"Hey Massie you want to go pick up your car now?" Kristen asked sticking her head into my office.

I grabbed my coat and key, "Sure lets go."

I try to avoid leaving the store with Kristen in the middle of the day since I don't know who might come in when we are gone. Sometimes things just have to be done.

So Kristen drove me to my house where I picked up my truck. By time I got into my track I realized I had to pick up Cam.

I rolled down my window and screamed out to Kristen, "YO, I'm gonna pick up my kid."

Kristen rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah ok go."

I smiled at her before taking off in Cam's direction.

The kids were just let out when I pulled up in front of the school. I rolled the window and stretched my head out the window in an attempt to find Cam. It failed. It was probably the smallest school out there, but everyone was running and screaming and grrr. Cam however seemed to see me because he was opening the car door within seconds.

"How do you find me so fast?" I asked bewitched, "It's not normal!"

"I just have better eyesight," Cam shrugged, "Or it could be because you're getting old."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Fine meanie butt."

Cam laughed and turned up the music. It wasn't until I pulled up into the store that he started talking again.

"So mom, have you thought about it?" He was fidgeting with this sleeve.

I sighed. He was talking about the cheerleading. I knew Cam, and I knew he was never one to forget anything. He would want an answer and no matter how much it scarier me to do this, I wasn't sure I would say no to him.

"I'll do it." I sighed.

At that moment I knew I made the right choice, because even the pain of the past faded away when I saw the look on Cam's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged me, "It will be fun and you won't have to sit next to the moms anymore."

I hugged him back, "Oh god Cam you saved me!"

He took my hand in his and led me inside.

"So um can I um tell you something?" He asked as soon as we got inside

"Cam you robbed a bank didn't you, what did we say about that?" I laughed but stopped as soon as I saw his serious expression, "What's wrong Cam?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I like Derrick." My eyes widened. Oh god I think I just got my sons approval on a guy. He doesn't like guys with me. This was impossible. This isn't right.

"Um well thanks?" I didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say when your son approves your boyfriend? Heck I don't even know if he is my boyfriend. I think he is, but we haven't gone on a date or anything. We will be though

"No really mom," He said gesturing me to come closer, so I got on my knees and put my ear toward him. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "He is the only boyfriend you had that actually likes me and doesn't just pretend to."

The tears were swelling up in my eyes. I didn't know that was how he felt, "I'm sorry Cam." I pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably end up with some loser that doesn't know the difference between a center forward and the left forward." I wasn't aware there was a difference either, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Well thank god for that."

Cam slipped out from under my arms, "I got homework to do. Later mom."

I shook my head at him. After giving a quick nod to Kristen I headed out to the floor in search of someone to help. Just as I was about to conclude that everyone was fine, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a man that looked to be in his late 60s looking very awkward holding a bright pink dress in one hand.

"Can I help you sir?"

She nodded her head, "How would be if I got my thirteen year girl this dress?"

It was a girly girl dress. The top was tight which flowed into a ruffled bottom. It was one of those princess dress that I made during the Halloween season. At that time it sold like a hot cake. Now however it wasn't that big. I was planning to tweak them up a little to make them look like actually dresses and not costumes.

"Honestly?" I asked him. He nodded at me, "It would be horrible. I don't know her, but when I was younger my dad bought me a horrible dress, I pretended that I loved it. I never wore it again after that day."

"Oh god, do you think you can help me?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled at him, "Sure tell me about her."

"She is extremely fashion forward, magazines are her bibles, and she adores anything with pink." The twinkle in his eye showed how much he must have loved the girl. I smiled I knew just what she would like.

"Follow me." I took him toward the section more teens lean toward. I picked out a purple dress the fell right below the knees. It started out as light lavender at top but proceed to darken till It reached a royal purple at the bottom. The thick bands were sequined. It had a deep back, so the thick bands reached the middle of her back. It was a pain in the ass to make, but it sure as hell looked beautiful.

"This is it," I announced holding it up to him. He examined the dress in his hands.

"She will like this?" He asked.

I gave him a reassuring nod, "She will love it."

He beamed at me, "I'll take it!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, and proceeded to led him to the cash register. On the way I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled my phone out to see it was a text from Derrick.

_I miss you soo much! I'm coming there to kidnap you and Cam!_

_XX Derrick_

I smiled and quickly typed in a response.

_LOL you're too funny! But you better give us time to pack!_

_XOX Massie_

I didn't realize I stopped walking until the man cleared his throat.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I said putting the phone away and walking him toward the register, "I didn't even realize I stopped walking."

"Well he is one lucky guy."

"Excuse me?" Did I hear him right?

"I saw your face. It's just like my wife's when I come home. We've been married for over forty years." He explained, "You love him."

I loved him? I think not. I like Derrick a lot. A real lot. But the word love isn't even in the picture yet.

I shook my head at him and checked the dress out, "I don't think we are close to love yet."

He gave me a knowing smile as I gave him the bag, "You just don't see it yet."

I watched him walk out the door.

Did I love Derrick?

**Like? Or Not? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys I decided to continue this story because of a certain reviewer. Who I do not know, but if you are reading this THANK YOU! **

**Hope you guys like it, leave me reviews. **

Chapter 11

The rest of the day went by fast. Way too fast if you ask me because today was soccer practice day. I was usually completely fine with that, but then I didn't have to coach a 10 and 11 years olds cheer team.

Cheering in my high school was a bad enough experience, but now I had to go through it all over again.

I can probably guess what you're thinking right now. If it was so bad, why did you do it? Why didn't you quit?

My mom was a dancer, so I guess I just it was in my blood. Whatever it was, I was good. Fuck that, I was one of the best. This isn't my cockiness talking here. This is every medal packed away in the attic talking. This is every newspaper article burned talking. This is six days a week of practice talking.

I loved to dance, but somewhere along the way dancing stopped being fun. It was a competition, and I hated that. So I quit.

It was during my sophomore year that I quit. That year I broke my mom's heart. And couple months later she was gone. The guilt eats me up till this day. I couldn't go to clubs because all that dancing reminded me of my mom's devastated face when I broke the news.

I was selfish. That's the only explanation I have, and it is a horrible one. Because of my desperate need to fucking be like everyone else, I murdered everything that my mom ever hoped for.

Kristen stuck her head in the office, "Hey it's time to get Cam."

I nodded wiping away the tear that I wasn't aware were sliding down my face, "Ok thanks."

Just as I was about to walk past her, she grabbed my arm, "It'll be ok."

"Thanks" I told her softly before I headed out for Cam.

It took only ten minutes to get to the school, and I was determined to not let a single tear slip. Cam came to my car as soon as I pulled in.

"Hey there Mom, have I ever told you how beautiful you look." He flashed me his hundred watt smile.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What exactly is it that you want?"

He sighed, "Derrick has a game next weekend, and he gave me ticket."

"What?" I almost shouted, "That jerk! I will not have him pay for us like that."

"Please mom, we have to go!" Cam begged. I was about to shake my head no, but he interrupted, "He told me to tell you that if you take me, he will let you pay for dinner after."

I pondered that for a minute. I guess I could take them both to an incredibly expensive restaurant.

"You know what," I turned to face Cam as soon as I pulled by the store, "Fine we'll go."

Cam fist pumped the air as he let out a victory 'yes'. I laughed while Cam took my hand and dragged me inside.

"Hey!" Cam shouted at Kristen, "Guess what mom said she was going to take me!"

Kristen high fived him, "Nice little man."

"Wait you knew about this?" I asked shocked that they were both able to keep their mouths shut.

Cam and Kristen looked at each other, "Yeah well."

I groaned, "I'm going to kill him."

I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and walked to my office.

"Don't be so hard on him Mom," I heard Cam call after me, but I ignored him and let the door close behind me.

It only rang twice before he picked up the phone.

"Hey Massie," He answered in his cute ass voice. Ha if he thinks that is getting him out of trouble, he better think again.

"You fucking prick." I said.

I could hear him wince, "Yeah I was expecting that, but you would have said 'no' if I asked you."

I rolled my eyes at him, "No I wouldn't have. I would have bought the tickets myself, but I would have still having fucking said yes!"

"But you are coming right?"

I sighed, "Of course I'm coming."

"Great!"

The conversation took off from there, and we seemed to have covered every topic known to man. It was easy talking to Derrick. I don't really know why exactly, but I feel different around him. Like nothing and nobody could ever touch me. He makes me feel safe. That's all I ever really wanted in a guy.

"Hey Mom," Cam said walking into my office, "Is that Derrick?"

I nodded, "Here tell him thanks for the tickets."

He took the phone from me, "Hey Derrick. Thanks for the tickets."

"Yeah I will, but she misses you." I snapped my head up from the paperwork I was doing. 'What' I mouthed at Cam, but the little twerp just waved me off.

Cam laughed, "Well she hasn't told me personally, but she says it every night in her sleep."

"What the hell." I chased after Cam, "Give me the phone."

He was already running out of the room. I ran after him screaming. Damn I have to take that kid out of soccer; he is getting too fast.

Finally I cornered him and was able to grab the phone away from him.

"Hello," I said into the phone while I took in heavy breathes. God I need more exercise. Derrick was laughing on the other side, "Shut up."

He was still laughing though, "Fine I'm hanging up then."

"No, no I'm good." He quickly stopped his laughter.

"Yeah I'm sure, well listen, I really do have to go I'm teaching the cheer team."

"Oh get someone to record it," He said.

I raised an eyebrow even though he could see it, "Why?"

"Well I want to see you in those tight little shorts."

"Bye Derrick."

"Hey before you go I miss you too." I bit my lip.

"I miss you too." I quickly hung up as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I kept replaying his words in my head, 'I miss you'.

I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes traveled downward to see that I still had Cam cornered.

"Oops, my bad." I backed away from him.

"It's all good," He said running back to his room. Just as he was about to walk in he turned back to me and started to sing.

"Mommy and Derrick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Before I had a chance to retaliate he quickly ran into this room slamming the door behind him.

I shook my head at him, but quickly went back to my office to grab my keys. By the time I was out, Cam was waiting for me by the door.

I took a deep breath. This is it.

**Ok I know it wasn't the best, and it was short. I am just getting back to this though. They will get longer I promise, but for now this is the best I can do. I'm so sorry!**

**By the way, I was planning on giving sneak peeks, so if you guys are going to review I would love it if you logged in first. That way I can send it to you. I hope this helps me write more. **


End file.
